Filling a house and heart - Walter Part 20
by Awatere11
Summary: So, now both boys live either side to their parentals and their families setlting into Grup life. Curtis craves another, Walter craves to please him. Fen content to gush over his LB. Ianto is trying to please everyone and Jack? Just wants to pleasure his sexy man. Ton is still wise, Imp and Monkey still horrors and Babs speaks out. Come join in the madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 45 and 48.

The children are now ... 15 (Ton), 17 (Babs), 21 (Walt), and 23 (Stephen).

Imp is almost a cheeky six and a half, Ben is seven and a half.

Babs and Walter's show is still a hit and they are now international stars with Walter also a movie star, making movies on his off peak time with the show. He must soon decide if he continues the show or moves on as he is getting too old for it now. Walter is married to Curtis who worked on the set of the TV show and they seem settled as a couple. Ben is the apple of their eye but Curtis craves another, Walter keen to extend their family as well now that the house is finished.

Fen is retired from the Air force and is now working for Jack's Torchwood Agency as an 'Air Chauffer' to the stars and clients they represent. His wife Sam has presented him with a perfect little girl that Ianto adores more than chocolate. Jack owns Torchwood Agency that he and Tosh run effectively with John as their PA … I know …go figure. Not just a PI agency, it is now an Agency used by many celebrities for security and transport with the Hoodlum Clan proving to be formidable bodyguards.

Owen and Tosh are married. Owen and Tosh have adopted a wee girl from India called Mae (5)... And a little boy from Zimbabwe called Denbae who has Dwarfism. (almost 1)

John Hart lives in the village with Chrystal and their son Harley (Monkey) born so close to Ifan they are like wee twins, one blonde and one dark. They have baby Jasmine (about to be 2), the surviving twin as well.

Ianto is at the mayoral office less but still active in the community and...The school …. And helping Chrys with Jazzy …. Yeah you know. He is now volunteering one day a week again at the hospital as a care worker with the houses finished for the two boys.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (6)

Bethy and Babs are now looking to marriage and their future together even if Ianto think they need a couple more years yes. Ianto has made Babs finish her schooling and she is about to graduate early … she might not have been born his child but was raised with his brain box helping her along and she is not only very forward in her thinking … she is in her manner a well and she now sees that her future must be in politics as she is becoming a spokesperson for the Transgender community. Ianto is so proud of her.

Ton is Ton … nothing more to say except that he is still perfect and Ianto will fist fight anyone who thinks different!

.

 **Important Dates**

January 4th Neve's Birthday

January 7th John's Birthday

January 15 Jazzy's Birthday (And her twin)

February 14th is Jack's Birthday ... Valentine boy

February 22 Denbae

March 8th Stephen's Birthday

April 6 Chrys' Birthday

May 4th Monkey...er...Harley

May 16th Impy (Ifan Marcus Palmer...Harkness-Jones now)

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

Sept 16th Bethy' Birthday

September 20th Lovey Bug … Alison Elizabeth or Lilibet

October 4 Mae's Birthday

October 15 Ben's Birthday

October 20th Walt's Birthday

November 3rd Ifan and Prim's Births


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was sitting at the table going over the list one more time when a strange noise had him glancing up, Ton wandering past with a fluffy black thing under his arm that suddenly moved to reveal a head on the end of a long neck, a red beady eye that regarded him as Ton looked in the fridge and grunted, pulling out a couple of sandwiches left over on a red plate, then wandering back out of the room.

The black blob had been left behind on the counter and Ianto stared at it wondering how mong before ….

"FOGGY!" To roared with horror as he raced back in, plucking up his latest treasure to croon and apologise before wandering out again.

Ianto leaned back in his hair and removed his glasses, placing them on the table before rubbing his eyes and sighing. Gods, was he getting too old for this? Jack walked into the kitchen backwards, looking back at the boy who had passed him still talking to Foggy.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad?" Ianto let his hands fall into his lap.

"Tiger …. Does Ton have a fucking chicken under his arm?"

"Apparently the little thing is called Foggy and no … I did not agree to it and do not know where it came from or how long we have had a chicken in our house." Ianto said slowly with extreme patience, "And no. It is likely not house trained."

"A chicken thing" Jack repeated, "I mean … Babs never had one of those, right?"

"No."

"So … why is it called Foggy"

"Haven't got the foggiest" Ianto said as he put his glasses back on his face and resumed the check list for the return of his son.

Jack decided he had to know.

"Ton?"

Ton looked up from the coffee table where the chicken was currently perched on the edge, it's head canted as it regarded the baby and Jack felt an urge to kick it out through the doorway with horror but managed to swallow it down, "Tonny love, chickens have mites and things."

"What?" Ton asked with shock.

"I think …er…Foggy needs dirt for a dirt bath sand thing, chickens like outside. Maybe he…or she… wants a little house? We could build one?" Jack offered and Ianto made a noise in the other room that Jack knew was one of warning. He thought he as fixing it, what?

"A chicken run?" Ton rose and reached for Jack with glee, "Then Foggy can have some wives. Oh Daddy! I can get so many more!"

Oh.

Right.

That's why Ianto made that noise.

Ton saw a loophole.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ton?" Jack asked as he took a break from building the run in the back porch taking a drink as Ton paced out the run part that ran out into the sunshine.

"Hmmmm?"

"Why is he called Foggy?"

Ton turned to look at him with surprise "Foghorn Leghorn. I named him after him."

Jack blinked.

"I was gonna call him Big Bird but he is a bantam." Ton continued, unaware of his father's shock stall out, "I mean … he is a Rooster."

"Sweetie … Leghorns are white" Jack said softly, "Like the cartoon one. White sleek … this is a Silkie. A fluffy one."

Ton turned to look at him "You know chickens?"

"I know chickens" Jack confirmed "And a Leghorn is a breed of chicken that is white."

"Not black"

"No love."

"So … Leghorn was not his sir name? Really?"

"Really love."

"A silkie. Huh." Ton frowned, "So … not American."

Jack didn't know how to respond so said truthfully "Chinese."

"OH MY GODS!" Ton despaired, "All this time I've been talking to him in English. Why didn't anyone tell me. My Chinese is really bad. Oh. Wait. Mandarin. Maybe he understands that."

Jack was unable to answer for the struggle not to laugh was more important as Ton leaned over to speak to the chicken in fluent Mandarin and it's head swivelled to stare at him like he had lost his goddamned mind.

"Ton, what are you doing?" Ianto asked and Jack relaxed, Ianto to the rescue as he came out to check progress.

"He's Chinese. Taddy! CHINESE!" Ton flapped that theatrical Harkness-Jones wrist.

"And Aunty Toshi is Japanese. Do you need to speak to her in that language or has she mastered English, you know ... having lived here all her life" Ianto replied.

"Oh. So .. he's an English Chinese Silkie. Wow, that' a mouthful. But … I named him already" Ton slumped with sorrow.

"Foggy, might be the Foggy from Last of the Summer Wine?" Ianto offered "He looks a bit roosterish."

"Oh Taddy! Of course. Yes. But where do I get little glasses for a chicken?" Ton sighed, Jack dropping the hammer as he tried to work out how to fix this new dilemma, then heard the snort as their son showed he was well aware how silly he sounded.

"You sir … are a cad!" Jack finally said.

"So … we need to find a Nora Batty then" Ianto sniggered, "but again … I don't know about the hat."

Ton roared with mirth as he leaned back in to watch his chicken stomp about.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell him that Foggy was obviously a hen.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"But where does the ten go?" Ben asked as he stared at his page.

"You counted up to ten right?" Ianto said patently as he watched his grandchild struggle on the screen, their Skype session tonight all about math.

"Yes, three red from there, four red from there and three more from there. Makes ten red ones" Ben nodded, "But the tens are blue."

"Exactly, so you swap. You take a blue button out of the tens stash and place the ten red ones into the stack for red ones. Like you would with money. Ten coins swapped for a crisp note" Ianto smiled as Ben suddenly lit up, visualising the change.

"Like … I hand over a ten and get coins back!" Ben crowed, "I get it! The ten didn't disappear … it transformed!"

"Wow, big word there buddy" Curtis said as he settled and wave "Hi Taddy."

"Hello love, good morning" Ianto smiled.

"And good evening to you" Curtis blew a kiss, "Walt! No! Don't not the…"

"Good lord!" Ben said theatrically, "That mad father of mine is drinking the milk for my pudding later. Poppy might destroy him. Oh, it's OK, looks like there is another carton."

"Do you need anything else?" Ianto asked softly, yearning to reach though the screen to hug him. Christmas had been such a reaffirming time, the little boy showing his huge heart and he smiled softly as he leaned into kiss under the camera where Ianto's face must be on the screen.

"Goodbye Benji-man" Ianto said softly as the screen went dark and he sighed softly, rubbing his face as he looked up at the ceiling, then rose to go check on the kids. Imp was asleep with Ton, the two besties snuggled in Tons' bed with the TV still on. Ianto turned it off and kissed the two little heads before going through to check on Babs who was having a dream, Ianto crooning as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she settled again and sighed softly. No Bethy tonight.

There were no lights on next door, Stephen and Sam enjoying their new house from their well earned bed, Little Lovey Bug being vocal all day. No doubt her little tum reacting to solids.

He then went in to find Jack waiting, his side of the bed folded back and the tenting telling him his husband was not as tired as him.

"OK?" Jack asked as he patted the bed and grinned.

"Soon will be, as soon as you see to me" Ianto said coyly, letting Jack seize him to drag him in, their lips meeting as Jack turned off the light with a loud clap.

Giggling started as they revelled in the weird Christmas gift from Ton.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I… Am … Super … Ton!"

Ianto glanced up from the flower beds he was still trying to encourage back to life after the winter chills and bit back a growl as he watched his son stomp across the yard with the bright red cape. Actually it was the single red sheet from the trundle bed and judging from the way it was flowing, it was no longer full length.

Ton had cut it.

He had also painted a large T on it.

Ianto was an old hat at this sort of thing and quietly went though his mind's eyes, knowing there were at least two complete sets so Monkey would not be forced to die form lack of red sheets. For some reason he only slept in red at the moment, a phase that confused his parents even as Ianto found it amusing.

Babs had gone through a green stage herself. Lizard green, she called it.

Jack was the next to notice, his shoulders slumping as he recognised the signs of creativity and he silently went up to check if it was an old set or the new set he had only purchased a few weeks ago. He came back down looking happier and Ianto knew the new pair mist still be in their packet. I mean … Ianto hadn't washed them yet and Jack still didn't get the whole 'wash first' thing.

"So. Super Ton" Ianto said calmly "What is your super power?"

Ton looked at him and placed his hands on his hips, then let out a rip roaring fart, screwing his face up, "I can stink bomb the evil nenenemies."

"Nenemines?" Jack asked.

"Nemesis and Enemy … put them tighter. I am so super I can take on both." Ton said grandly, then took a fighting stance, "Step aside Daddy, you might get hit in the cross fire."

Jack stepped to one side and looked back to find where the off cuts had gone, Imp racing silently towards them with the home made red mask slipping across his eyes a foam sword held high and the two little dog racing after him as Grub watched from beside Ianto with disinterest, a lot quieter these days.

Ton caught Imp ind swung him around screaming wildly that he was gotted now and then both boys tumbled onto the grass laughing hysterically.

Just a sheet.

Ianto smiled as he watched them play, both boys missing Ben terribly and excited that they would soon be home.

He knew that first night back would be mental.


	6. Chapter 6

6

They were due any minute, he desire to rush and meet them at the airport swallowed down as Walter insisted the media scrum would be too intense and Ben would be more relieved to see him waiting at the house.

It was early afternoon and Ianto was on his Throne. Nervous.

Imp and Monkey were calling out to each other across the yard as Jack mowed in the distance. There was a slight breeze and he could see the grass bending like it was trying to escape him as he cut a track through the horse field for Ton's road.

The sun was shining and Ianto pondered a picnic to welcome them home. The goat wandered past with a pair of Jack's boxers hooked on one horn with a hunk of rambling rose hanging out of his gob. Ton was in the main room laughing at something he was watching on telly and Ianto smiled as he wiped and rose to flush ….hand on a minute. The goat?

FUCK! Wipe …wipe … .bastard son of a ….

Ianto was running, roaring with horror as Gerry the Goat stood by the memorial garden inches from one of the precious rose bushes, his lips actually trembling.

"You dare! Go on, just you fucking dare!" Ianto roared, "It will be goat stew for tea before you can bleat! I swear to fucking god you son of a bitch!"

The goat turned to stare at him like he had lost his mind, turning to wander back toward the open gate and Ianto stood with his hands on his hips glaring at his husband who had seen the problem, turned off the mower and was running for the gate with a look of chagrin.

"How many times must I tell you! Gerry can open the fucking gate!" Ianto roared, his arms flapping, "I will not have my garden eaten because you cannot latch the gate securely!"

"Sorry Tiger, I thought I had" Jack spluttered, "I did the chain and everything."

"He can unlatch the gate, he can open the dog clip now. You must … MUST … padlock yourself in."

"Sorry love" Jack said softly now, looking down and blinking, "Er ... love? Where are your pants?"

Ianto became aware of the breeze around his gonads and he sighed as he looked back at the house, Ton walking towards them with Ianto's pants from the tile floor and a look of annoyance.

"Taddy! Lovey Bug is far too young for man bits flopping about!" he scolded, "For the love of gods."

"Sorry love" Ianto accepted them and kissed his son who then lit up.

"Gerry!" he crowed as he ran after the goat, "Wanna brush?"

Jack watched Ton chase the goat back into the field then stop to get a horse brush, then chase it some more. Eventually it stopped and Ton ran into it, bouncing off to land on his butt laughing, then clambering up to brush the goat lovingly.

Bloody goat.


	7. Chapter 7

7

They were home.

All Ianto could think about as he raced from the house to the garden and back agian, the picnic underway as the crisp air held the last of the early spring warmth.

Sam was sitting on the blanket with Lovey Big energetically kicking beside her, Fen helping Curtis sort the children who were so excited to be reunited there was a lot of tomfoolery and pushing and shoving, giggling and tongue poking going on.

Ianto turned to chastise and it all happened in front of him too far away for him to do anything except scream with horror as Monkey shoved Imp while laughing and Imp stepped back, tripping over Sam's legs and falling back, wind milling as Sam reached out with her own horror.

He landed hard, his grunt of pain as the air was knocked from him was momentary, the silence broken by the scream of the baby beneath him. Sam had rolled, throwing herself over her child with her legs taking most of the brunt but his arm caught her squarely on her little body.

By the time everyone had registered what was happening Ianto had already seized Imp by his arm and yanked him back, Jack catching him as he became airborne and Ianto dropped to help Sam who was sobbing with her hands shaking as she untangled herself to check the baby.

Lovey Bug was screaming, shrill and frantic as Ianto gently ran his hands over her. Curtis was holding Ben with horror, crooning as Ben whimpered and Imp wailed with a broken heart over what had happened.

Money stood silently watching then took off, running for home like the hounds of hell were after him.

He had done a bad thing. He pushed Imp, forgot about the baby. He killed the baby. Broken and deaded. He did a bad thing.

Ianto's gentle voice soothed the baby and her crying petered off as Ianto continued to feel her little limbs, "I think she's OK. Let's take her in for a check over but I don't think he really hurt her, all his weight was in his butt and Sam took that like a trooper. I think she just got a large fright."

"Come on, I'll drive" Jack said softly, his face still ashen from the shock an they headed out, Ianto wanting to go as well but right now he had a more important role to play. He gathered Imp into his arms and let the poor boy cry for the mistake of a simple game.

It had been an accident.

.

.

.

.

How did the goat get boxers? I don't know about other goats but my beast loves to race through the washing line.


	8. Chapter 8

8

They returned with a sleeping baby and smiles, telling everyone that she was indeed fine. A little bruise was forming on one hip and Imp demanded to see, still weeping as he clutched his hands together and looked at it, then turned to Sam to demand if he had broken her anywhere too.

"It's OK, it was an accident. Imp, I do not blame you love, I'm not angry. We all got a big scare and feel bad about it but tomorrow morning she will have forgotten it even happened. She is not mad at you, look. She's smiling at you" Sam assured him, his face one of sorrow as he look back down at his Lovey Bug.

"Sorry darling" he crooned, "Taddy sez your arms and legs will not fall off, I am overreacting but you are so special and wonderful. I almost mooshed you, almost…"

Ianto was there, pulling him in as he started to cry again, still shocked that he had fallen on her and Jack intervened, "Right. Come on young man, I think a bath and early bed with a movie, yes? Taddy will bring you up something for tea later but for now you can have some quiet time to reflect."

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise, as did everyone else but as Ianto rose he smiled softly, "Well done."

Jack preened at the praise, glad he had been reading Ianto's books. Imp felt bad. No matter what they said or did the little boy felt like it was something wrong. He had done a bad thing. A soft punishment might make him feel like he had atoned for it, like … a release.

"Yes Daddy" a little sniffle as he looked up at Jack, "Will you do me?"

Ianto smiled as Imp acted like he had as a little toddler, Jack's face softening as he saw it too and lifted the boy easily into his arms, "come on baby. Bubbles and cuddles. You know … maybe we all need some quiet time. Yeah?"

"I'm sorry Daddy" Imp whimpered as they left the room and Ianto listened with pride as his husband actively co-parented like a boss.

"So am I son, So am I. I would have thrown myself on that grenade for you ya know" Jack's voice carried as they went up the stairs, "Sometimes life sucks. Plain and simple. You gotta be a good soldier and know that next time you will not do that, right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy."

Ianto sighed as he rose to reach for his Jacket.

Monkey next.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Monkey was under the bed.

"Harley?"

Ianto knew he could hear him as he sat in the chair waiting and John hovered in the doorway nervously, relieved Ianto had come to tell them the little bit was OK and if anyone could get the stinker out from under there he could.

There was movement and Ianto knew he was listening.

"Sam and Fen took bubba to the hospital and the doctors all looked at her and confirm she is perfectly fine" Ianto said calmly, "although it was a bad thing that happened, it was not done as a bad thing. It was playing and it got a bit silly. She is OK, we are all OK even if Sam has bruised legs. I think maybe an apology card would be a good idea. Yes?"

The blanket was raised by a little hand so Monkey could peer up at the one parental he feared in the entire world, even as he loved him so much. Ianto's disappointment hurt. He remembered it well from the cruise even if it was like … lifetimes ago.

"I am not mad at you" Ianto repeated, "I was. I will not lie, I never lie to you. At the time I was furious with both of you for playing around the Lovey Bug like that. But … I know you didn't mean it and are sorry. A card would help Sam feel better too."

Monkey crawled out to clamber into Ianto's lap and sigh softly as he placed his head on Ianto's shoulder. For a school aged boy he was slight, much as Babs had been and fitted like a small child of about four.

"We all got a huge fright. It was terrifying" Ianto continued to reaffirm his feelings, helping Monkey see that everyone felt bad, "But she is OK. Imp has gone to bed early as punishment for forgetting and will stay there until morning. He will be allowed to have some sandwiches and stuff in bed and watch a movie until I do his tea, then it will be lights off and quiet thinking about what might have happened. Do you think, since you were both complicit in this, you need the same?"

Monkey slid off his lap, already reaching under his pillow for his PJs and Ianto rose to leave him to get into the bed. John slid past him in the doorway to comfort his child and help him into the bed. As much as he was acting like a little toddler again, John was reacting as a good dad.

Chrys was waiting and her face was drawn.

What a horrible day.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Hey" Ianto sat and let Chrys take his hands in her own, her finger playing with his wedding bands. He wore two of them these days, his original and latest nestled together. The beginning and the never to end.

"She's really OK?"

"She is fine. I am glad you were not there, I think you might have died a bit" Ianto smiled softly as he lifted one of her hands and kissed it gently, "LB is fine. Sam is bruised but reacted brilliantly even as we all stood like twats. Imp is beside himself so Jack is soft punishing him to help him past his feelings. Early bed and a movie. I know … not really a punishment but in his mind it will be accepted as one. Monkey feels the same. He needs to feel like he was punished. No matter what we say or do he will feel responsible and that it was a bad thing. Instead of confusing him and going over and over the event, a soft punishment and a new day tomorrow will help them get past it quicker. I also suggested an apology card be made in the morning, he can come over with it and then present it, feel atoned and then shake it off."

Jazzy grizzled softly and Ianto smiled, lifting the teething tot into his lap to croon and cuddle as she sucked her fingers and frowned. He knew Chrys felt terrible for what happened as well, a young mother who had suffered her own losses, this would haunt her so he came up with a solution.

"Let's all have dinner. We will make it a party. A "thank god she didn't die" party." Ianto suggested and finally she smiled, snorting at him.

"Monkey can bring his card and Imp will have one too. Ton can glower at them and lecture a bit which I know he is dying to do, Jack will defend them along with John and Fen will tell them he forgives them." Ianto laughed softly, "My heart is still beating so fast."

"It could have been…"

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda!" Ianto scolded "Don't. Don't do that. Ever. It is done. Time ticks and we must step forward. You know the backwards glances only bring sorrow. Always with this 'what if' thing."

She laughed softly and he relaxed as he saw her accept. He also knew she would not let it go until she apologised to Sam even though it was not her fault and she wasn't even there at the time.

Lovey Bug would be cuddled within an inch of her life for some time to come.

As it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The knock on the door was a surprise, early morning and most of the house snoozing while Ianto was quietly feeding the bloody puppies and kitties. Ianto sighed and padded to the door to open it, knowing whoever it was, the gate had vetted them already and as he took in the man and woman in matching suits he knew this was going to be one of those days.

He stepped aside to let them in and noted the woman's eyes casting over the house. No doubt calculating wealth and her gaze fell on the portrait of Walter and Babs. A subtle widening as she recognised the stars and Ianto felt annoyance. Do they never do bloody homework first?

"Living room, that way" Ianto pointed, "quieter to talk without disturbing the house. Everyone else still abed."

"Abed. An old term" the woman muttered.

"I am an old soul, they say. Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you Mister Harkness-Jones. We are here…."

"Doctor" Ianto was ready and didn't flinch or raise his voice as he walked over to the sideboard and removed a card from the holder, turning to walk over and present it to them, "Here you are. My credentials. Almost needed both sides of the card."

They silently stared at the Mayoral emblem, the letters after his name and then looked up at him once more.

"I understand this is routine but I am not waking my children for this. Fen and Sam had a late night comforting the children and reassuring them. Lovey Bug has already had her morning feed, I saw the lights on and they will be asleep again. No you cannot see her, no you cannot see my son or his wife. They are resting, as most people do the morning after a fright. My granddaughter was unharmed in the incident, an accident that had been accepted and soft punishment metered out for the lapse in judgement of two little boys who should have known better but are still just little boys with short brain fart abilities. You know full well what you just walked through to get here. This is a gated community and those men who all but frisked you are Hoodlum Clan enforcers. They work for me. This place is safe, we are all safe and this will be your only visit. Do we understand one another?"

Silent nods.

"Good. No bruising, no trauma and she was laughing and reaching for the little boy who fell on her mother beside her. She will have no lasting effects and no doubt has already forgotten something that scared the beejesus out of the rest of us. I am sure you will put in your report that I refused you access. She has been seen and assessed by medical professionals, also assessed by me. If you can find anyone more qualified than me go right ahead. I dare you. Now … if you will excuse me, I want to go back to bed now I have seen to the fur children. You are welcome to discuss any concerns with our doctor … Harper? I think you will know him."

They scuttled off and Ianto pondered if he should even tell Sam they had come, knowing he had to.

Bloody paperwork.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Will they be back?" Sam was ashen as she glanced over at the little girl proudly holding her head up as she had rolled to her belly yet again. She might crawl soon. So advanced.

"Probably not, the only reason they got past the gates was the night shift. By this time the entire clan knows and they will be suspicious of anyone in a suit. Poor buggers might get a strip search if they get Boomer" Ianto laughed softly, "Skidmark is coming for lunch with his brood too. He is champing at the bit for another cuddle of the little miss here."

"He is so sweet. They all are, such a nice family. But gods … all those kids." She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I know … she is preggers again ya know!"

"Oh my god! What? What is that … number seven?" she gaped.

"Don't forget the miscarriage love. This will be number eight" Ianto said softly, "Even those who don't make it into this world were real souls."

"Gods, of course. Sorry Taddy" she said softly, glancing at the ever present photos on his piano, the one of little Skyla a reminder that she was as loved and wanted as any of the children.

"So." Ianto clapped his hands as he rose and Lovey Bug screamed lustily as she knew what that meant, Ianto scoping her up to cuddle her with affection. When his hands were bad he couldn't but on the days when he 'felt his oats' as Jack put it, he was generous with her.

"Well, I will go finish the potato salad for Dad" Sam rose from her chair and started to walk out of the house, heading for her own as she called over her shoulder, "I know he will bring the meat!"

"Meat?" Jack said from the patio where he was already poking at the BBQ, "Did you say meat"

She winked as she kept going and Jack called out, "Babe? Do we have enough meat? Idi and Gene are coming too!"

"Are they? They didn't say" Ianto popped his head out and Jack gushed dropping the BBQ toys to rush for the baby, "Well. Might need a run into town for more."

"Call Barry the Butcher. He will have something" Jack said as he clucked and jiggled his granddaughter, totally smitten.

"Car?"

Ianto turned to find Ton there, a hopeful look.

"Get the phone and ring Barry. Tell him we have a BBQ and if he does me a nice big BBQ pack like Daddy likes he can come with his wife" Ianto said, Ton swinging to race inside. Soon they heard laughter as Ton bantered with the local butcher. Shame. No children of their own, Ianto had been sure to involve them in his family's life.

Everyone needed some madness now and then.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The sound of the Mayoral Motor as it puttered along the side of the road was a familiar one. The singing was not and more than one person smiled as they listened to Ton's rendition of 'Thunderstuck' as he drove it like a boss.

Now he was a 'Grup' he was allowed to take it out for a spin now and then, a trip to the butcher on the same side of the road warranted some speed and Imp sat beside him silently for the first half of the trip.

"Hey Barry, you got that meat?" Ton crowed as he entered the shop and those inside turned to smile at the boy who was dressed like a little chef, complete with a white hat on his head. Ton loved dressing up and today was no exception as he got to help Daddy out.

"Ah. Chef Ton. Yes, here we are my boy" Barry said as he slid a large parcel over the counter, "On the tab as always."

"Ah. Good man. Good man. Damelsa coming?" Ton asked as he lifted the parcel and shoved it at Imp who squeaked and struggled to get it. Some Grups were called by their surnames but Barry and Damelsa had long since insisted on first names. Ton was considering things, he might start calling them uncle and aunty soon. Taddy had talked with him and agreed he was big enough to make decisions about family.

"We can't wait. Closing the store in an hour, will be there in time for that potato salad you sister-in-law makes" Barry promised.

"Good. Imp here almost killed Lovey Bug yesterday but luckily the Gods caught on and stopped him. Made a hell of a racket with all the yelling and screaming though. Poor little bit, she really found the entire thing stupid."

"I heard about that. Are you Ok little fella?" Barry asked as he knelt, his old knees popping as he gathered Imp and the parcel into a weird hug, "When I was about your age I shaved my sister's head. Gods, I thought it was a good idea at the time. Got such a hiding."

"I ran my brother over with the pushbike. He was just a toddler then, barely crawling. Broke his leg" another said sagely, "I was a shit of a kid. Really, my poor mam."

Imp looked around as the old men all laughed and nodded, one pointed to another "Remember the time you shoved Arthur into the wall space? Locked him in. They got the cops out to search for him and everything."

"Look. I still say he deliberately stayed in there!" the older man snarled, "Always was the favourite. Fucking arse. Look at him now, all high and mighty in that bloody beamer. Hope it gives him bad mileage."

They all laughed and Imp smiled as he saw that they didn't think he was a horrible person.

The drive home was much better.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"We all make mistakes" Ton said as they were almost to the driveway, "I wore that hideous orange shirt all day without knowing it had that green spider thing on the back of it. I thought I looked swish but from the back I looked a bit of a twat."

Imp nodded.

"You know … Daddy dropped me once. I remember. He was doing that throwing in the air thing he does and he sneezed. It was in the old house. Nainny Bets almost clocked him one with the fry pan. She was so mad, kept screaming and waving her arms about. I was only winded and Daddy was so scared for me. It happens. Accidents."

"I could have killed her"

"I could have driven over that stupid dog back there trying to have a go at Taddy's motor. I could have shaved me head this morning even if Taddy might die from all the horrors of it. Fen might come down naked for the meal. So? Not everything is fixed ya know. Some things are sort of broken. Makes the fixed things more real."

"Fixed?"

Ton stooped the motor and turned to his little brother, "This is a secret. Something I don't think I should know, but I know things because my brain sees it different, Right?"

Imp nodded.

"There are things that are fixed. Like … fixed points in life. They will happen no matter what. A zig or a zag that happened even if we know it might and try to avoid it. The Gods wrote the Book of Life that way. Knowing that it is fixed means it can't be altered or changed. So … why sweat it? It was not our problem, fault or even our choice. It was fixed. Like … Taddy will always check if we put the lunch box in the dishwasher no matter how many times we tell him we did. It's fixed. A definite 'gotta happen' sort of thing. This was fixed. Something that had to happen in the story because it was a point where it was decided by the Gods writing our story to put it in there. You couldn't change it or avoid it. The fact it was not a bad thing might have been fixed, or because Sam acted fast it was not as bad as it originally might have been. You see … you falling was fixed. Not LB getting hurt. That was not fixed, that was like … several parallel choices could have been made like a twist-a-plot book. You chose to put your hands out so your fall was cushioned, she chose to roll over LB so her legs caught you … lots of things. LB stayed there instead of rolling into the way. See?"

"So … even though it is my fault … I can't help it or fix it so …"

"So … accept it and move on dude!" Ton said as he started the motor again, "It's done. Ticked off in the book and we move forward."

Imp relaxed as he saw that Ton was right.

As always.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"I just don't know a way around it" Tosh sighed as Denbae and Mae sat on the floor surrounded by the other children, "Owen is such a stickler for rules but … is it him? Is she acting out because of Denbae? She was so good when we first got him but this no eating thing has me so frazzled. Look at her, clearly hungry."

Right on cue Owen entered with Jack, deep in conversation about the same issue and as they sat Jack answered, "So? Babs went through that stage of only eating food the same colour. Remember? Orange day was easy but purple day sucked the big one."

"Oh my god, I had forgotten that." Owen laughed.

Ianto bit back the urge to advise, instead waiting to see what his husband would offer as a suggestion. After so many kids and a lifetime of thought it seemed, Jack answered. "She likes her bath, right?"

"Loves it. Bath time is her favourite time of day. Why I am getting her that paddling pool this summer" Owen gushed with pride, his princess faultless in his eyes.

"So ... feed her in there" Jack shrugged as he reached for some grapes and Owen stared at him with horror.

"But … food is for the table!" Owen spluttered, Jack turning from the sofa with the grapes half way to his mouth and a raised eyebrow as he waved the other hand at the room full of kids, animals, food and laughter.

"Owen. Mate. Meal times are important, yes we need the table time to connect as a family. Also, to talk about our day and give thanks" Jack spoke slowly and Ianto felt a stab of pride "But if your kid is a grazer, she is a grazer. Trying to force limited food times will only piss her off and make her feel like she is doing something wrong all the time. Maybe … maybe at table time she gets something she really likes like that watermelon she is eating now."

Owen swung to see she was indeed eating some, Ton diligently holding the piece of melon as she leaned in to bite it with a look of adoration. He was crooning as he said she was a lovely little birdie for a mama bird to feed.

"See? It's a game. It's fun and no one is watching her. If she loves her bath, make that a time where you offer food too. Maybe … get one of those cool table things that go across the bath and place some things on there. Crisps, sammies and her drinking cup. While she is playing she will eat it without thinking about it. Prise her when she is finished and watch her surprise. Then table time is a place where she gets dessert so she feels like it is a wonderful place to be. Positive reinforcement!" Jack reached out to pat his arm, "Dude, you are not failing because you can't' get food into her. She is just trying to figure out her little world and her body. Also, taste buds change and she might like more variety. Look, she used to refuse those mini meatballs, look at her go."

Owen swung to see Ton now finger feeding little mini balls into the child's mouth and she was humming as Ton laughed and ate some himself.

"Can I have him too?"

Jack laughed as he reminded Owen he still had guns.

Not his Best Boy. Never giving him away.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"I feel so guilty" Chrys whispered as she glanced around, Ianto pretending he was too. "I mean … he was commando all day at school and I didn't even notice."

"Ton went through a stage of doubling down" Ianto assured her, "Walter was the funniest."

"Funniest what?" Curtis asked as he entered with Benji who ran off in search of the others and soon loud thumping overhead told them there was some sort of dragon being vanquished or something.

"When Walter decided he wanted to wear boxers. He wasn't sure about the entire deal and to make sure, he wore both." Ianto giggled, Curtis freezing halfway to his chair, "Seriously. My little man kept putting both in the wash and I tried to remain calm but it was winter, washing was at a premium with Baby Noah so I covertly watched him all day one weekend and caught it. He put on his jocks, then the boxer shorts."

They laughed softly, Ianto adding "I explained that it was not right, that the idea was to have the soft boxers against him and he seemed to understand. Until the next wash. So … I sent Jack in. Oh Gods"

Ianto started to laugh, bending over as he told them stiltedly, "Jack came back with this look of confusion, telling me our son was being a superhero. I couldn't understand so he showed me. He …he… went into the bedroom … Walty on the sofa watching as he came back out ….his boxers….his boxers on and…and….tighty whities over the top. Like …. Superman. His undies on top"

They all roared with mirth now, Ianto leaning back to let loose deep bellows, then he sighed, "I had forgotten that. Walter scolded him for taking his idea and never did it again. Muttering that the goods looked too big that way."

More laughter as Jack entered and looked around "what?"

"Telling them about Walter's superhero stage" Ianto smiled.

"Ah, that was so cute. He even had little superman undies on, remember? Owen had got him some after the entire … falling and almost killing Taddy stage …. The little S on his package. Awwwww. He was so angry that I did it too. Kids are so funny sometimes" Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, his hands sliding around to cup Ianto's face as he then rubbed noses in an Eskimo kiss. "Hey good looking."

"My hero" Ianto whispered, "In and especially out of those pants."

Jack kissed him again.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"So … it's a spin-off" Curtis said slowly, trying to understand what Walter was saying. Walt's agent had rung and talked to him without Curtis home and now he was trying not to be too pissed that Walter had made a decision without him.

"Yeah, too big now to be a foster child, they want to jump it ahead a few years so I am now the foster dad with my own home, starting out with my on first child" Walter gushed, "Can film it here, like the original, they can keep the original going with me dong cross-over cameos and get an entirely new franchise to make money with. Besides … we can still be right here at home."

Curtis leaned in as the light went on in his head with Walter's repeating of the home part "And…maybe start the process for another?"

"Yeah" Walter reached out to stroke Curtis' face, tenderly leaning in to kiss him "We can start asking about another baby."

"Oh Walter" Curtis gushed, sliding across the short distance on the sofa into his lap, "Please. Please. Pretty please with booties on?"

Walter laughed as they kissed more languidly, then he whispered, "Ben?"

"Sleep-over with the baby killer" Curtis hissed back, "They wanna try a same colour food night after Taddy said about it. They are doing a yellow night, Taddy has been making yellow food all afternoon as the new Minion Movie gets a showing in their own little cinema. I begged off saying I needed an early night for the shopping tomorrow."

"Really" Walter's face lit up as he heard the unspoken 'for a good time' in that sentence.

"Oh Walty, you stud you. Offering another baby like that, you know … that deserves the good massage oil!" Curtis gushed and Walter was now rising form the sofa with his lover still in his arms.

"As long as it's not banana" he growled, "I want something less … yellow."

"So not the Pineapple Surprise?" Curtis asked.

"Huh? What's that one?"

"That's where I get you all lathered up and shove a pineapple up you arse" Curtis crowd then ran for it as Walter roared and chased him to their room where there was definitely lavender oil, nothing yellow and something might have find an orifice but we will not say of such things.

Not about the wee boys.

Eh?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Owen put out feelers, like a good uncle he was excited as well, soon coming back with the worst thing he could do. Two options.

"So .. she is new but a lot of work. Mother was a bloody meth-head and the baby is going to have a lot of problems. The little boy is older and as you can see he has a lovely smile but he is suffering from Foetal Alcohol Syndrome and will likely have struggles too. I mean … it might be better to wait for a healthier baby."

Curtis sucked his cheeks in as Walter looked from one file to the other, conflicted and Ianto knew he was also upset to even think these little ones were abandoned. "Not their fault, their mothers did this to them. They didn't choose to be born damaged."

"Not damaged" Curtis snapped, "Just…just…precious!"

Ianto knew, sighing as Curtis reached for the photo of the newborn girl, "How dependant is she?"

"They have detoxed her but the side effects range from uncontrollable crying jags to random silent stages they thought might be fits for a start but she seems … it's like she turns off. It's neurological and might right itself bit might not. Like … fugue states."

"And him. Positive, happy but …. Slow?" Walter looked to the other one, his finger tapping the edge of the photo, "He's what? Two? Two and a half?"

"I know you wanted a baby … they sort of foisted him on me as no one wanted him and it looks like the foster care is bursting at the seams at the moment, baby season."

"They are not puppies or kittens" Curtis was visibly upset ad he took both photos and held them closer, then looked to the voice of reason "Tad?"

Ianto knew, even as Jack rose to stand and stare out at the horses.

"The room across from the nursery that was going to be an office. We both know it was really a bedroom waiting. Two is so much work, both of them so much." Ianto sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at his husband's profile. He was clenching and unclenching. He knew the answer and Ianto felt such affection that he was letting him be the one to say what was needed here.

"We take both of them and make do" Ianto finally said, "All mine are at school, the Mayoralty is now all but handed over and I do not intend going back to the hospital full time. I am here to nurture, to provide love. This is what we do. If Ton taught us anything it is that you are not restricted by your state of birth, only by those who are supposed to aid your growth."

Jack nodded, satisfied as he knew he would have run for the hills once upon a time but Ianto was right.

His Best Boy was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"But where will he sleep?" Ben asked, Ianto sliding in behind him to cuddle.

"Next to you so you can help him" Ianto crooned, "You will be the big brother. Just like Walter, you will be the one who cares and loves and helps. Look at how we all love Walter. You will be your family's big brother."

Ben considered, looking at the two little photos on the table.

"He is a bit like Ton. Different in the mind. Clever at some things but not others and people will judge him. He will need someone strong to protect him, like Walter protects Ton. You will be his guardian, his warrior. You will always stand tall and provide the strength he needs." Ianto whispered, "I am so jealous. I never got to be a big brother, I wanted to be one so bad."

"And she gets the nursery" Ben pointed to the photo of the tiny pale baby, a stark difference to the olive skinned boy, "Like LB, she will be small and cute?"

"Well … she looks it. Her mind is not the same either, her brain grew wrong, sort of like Ton again. She will be confused and scared sometimes. The world looks different to her and sometimes for no reason she might be angry or sad. She will need you to tell her it is OK. Again, like Walter and Babs. See hoe Babs needs him? She needs you. It will be hard. Two at once but your fathers could not choose. Not fair to be told you have to choose. Not when it's babies. Like your lovely Poppy said, they are not puppies or kittens. They are people. Little people who need someone to love them." Ianto kissed Ben's head, "Look at them. Imagine. What a wonderful Big Brother you are going to be and two at once. Walter never did two at once, you will be working even harder. I bet he will be so impressed."

Ben picked up the photo of the boy, asking without malice, "Why is he that colour?"

"His Daddy is from Pakistan, his mummy from here. He is … well. Welsh with a drop of coffee, like you have a drop of chocolate to make you all the sweeter." Ianto kissed.

Ben hummed happily, "His name is Crispin. Is it wrong to think that's a weird name?"

"Like Chrys? No weirder than Ianto I guess. Or Ton. Anyway … your name is Benjamin and how often are you called that, eh? He will soon get a Harness-Jones name right?" Jack poked the little boy's belly, "Benji-man?"

"Maybe he's a crisp, like a chippie" Ben giggled, "Or Pinney like Dad's screen name. That would be funny."

"True" Ianto smiled "But I know which one he will like the best."

"Which one Grandy?"

"Ben's little brother"

Ben shone like a diamond.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"He's OK with little Katherine because of LB but Crispin is another matter. If it were another girl, maybe not but another boy … he will look for signs that he is better." Ianto warned Curtis who was listening intently, all but taking notes "So … remember to include him. Ask him for help, even ask his opinion. Like … 'Do you think we need to do some sammies for lunch' sort of things where you know the answer but he can feel like he made the decision. A large amount of feels will happen, most of them he will not show or share but he will judge. Let him have control, let him feel like he is another little parental helping these ones. It's how he works. Praise, pleasure, pleasing others. He needs to see he is doing it right and is valued for it. Sometimes it will not be about them at all … rather about something you did or said that he takes a certain way. Look for markers that warn something is wrong. Take that time to give him one-on-one face time. Even if one of the others is screaming the house down, do not brush him off. Remember … he is the first. He wants to help."

"I was thinking of doing the bedroom today, should I ask him to help? Like … shopping for bedding and stuff?" Curtis nodded, "I was going to palm him off to you so I could think but … I mean … I need to face this as I mean to go on, including him with big thoughts."

"Exactly" Ianto felt such pride in the young man who seems so much like him. "Not only will he be helping but he can look at the room like he did it, he made it so nice for his new brother. Reinforcing the whole 'you are needed by him' thing."

"Thanks Taddy" Curtis leaned in for a hug and Ianto kissed his cheek.

Never too big for those.

His lovely babies, with babies of their own.

He was so proud.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Crispin came first, Ianto suggesting it and pleased to see it had been the right idea as Ben and Imp seemed to circle like sharks. He was tiny, seemed terrified of anything unfamiliar and clung to Owen with huge eyes.

Curtis was dying to get hold of him but resisted the urge to snatch him, instead sitting on the floor and talking softly to him as the other two boys circled some more.

"Hello there little man, hey. Nice shoes, look at those shoes. Swish" Curtis said and to his delight little eyes slid to look at them with surprise like he hadn't even known he was wearing any. "Do you like those? Or would you like bare feet? At your age I bet you want to run on the lawn in bare feet like Imp and Ben. Right? Wanna go running?"

The child stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language and Curtis reached out gently to remove the shoes and socks, knowing his every move was being watched closely.

"There we are, that better? Tell you what, I might do the same. Want to help me?" Curtis asked, untying a shoe. To his delight little hands seized the shoe to yank at it and soon the little boy sat on his butt holding a shoe.

Curtis laughed and clapped, "well done. Brills. What a great job. Want to get the other one?"

Eagerly the boy dropped the shoe and crawled to seize the other, some growling on show as he wrestled it off and this time Ben remembered his role, clapping and saying loudly "Look. He's my new brother and he's so strong."

When he rose unsteadily to toddle off, uncoordinated and wobbly Curtis again resisted the urge to smother, so relieved when Ben dropped to his knees and took the boy into his own arms for a hug. Little arms grabbed for Ben and they embraced as Ben told him it was Ok now. He was home now and it would be OK.

Curtis looked up and saw the first tears as Ianto brushed them away and didn't feel so silly for his own as Walter walked over to kneel and take the first important hug, embracing both boys as he told them there were horses at the fence wanting treats. Crispin squealed as he finally noticed them and Curtis rose to offer a hand, helping the little one walk over to look at the huge horses that were eagerly meaning over the fence to see the new child.

Jack nodded as he stood behind Ianto, glad his own tears were unnoticed as Walter smiled over the heads of the boys and Curtis returned it.

They were fine.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto didn't move from the spot at the counter, quietly cutting the sandwiches into small portions as the boy grizzled in the doorway attached to the doorframe. Although the day had started well, he was now overwhelmed and Ianto had warned everyone to leave him alone, go away and let him have space to process everything. He had to decide who to trust. Now the grizzling was coming nearer and Ianto glanced over to see Curtis was on the floor with a cat, acting like he wasn't watching the toddler crab sideways towards him.

Curtis looked up, "Oh. Hi there pumpkin. Wanna pay with the kitty?"

The boy plopped onto his nappy and looked at the cat who was busy killing a piece of string. Curtis offered the end he was holding, "Here you go. Kitty likes this."

No sound bar a shuddering breath as the child accepted it and wriggled it a bit, then hesitantly smiled.

Ben wandered in and patted the boy on the head making him freeze "Hi there Crispers. Got a cat? Cool. Ton, Imp and me are going to throw things. Wanna throw things? We have an area all sorted outside."

Not waiting for an answer he picked up the child and clumsily waddled out the door with a sack of spuds that was formerly called Crispin, Curtis looked at Ianto then they followed at a distance to where there were soft toys in a basket. Ben yelled, "Found him!"

"Good, we are all here, we can begin" Ton said as he settled in a deck chair, "Right. Begin."

Imp picked up a toy and heaved it at Monkey who screamed and cringed as it hit him, then roared with laughter as he picked it up and hiffed it back.

"ONE LOVE" Ton yelled.

"Oh my god … is … is he giving tennis scores?" Curtis started to giggle.

Monkey chose a toy and calmly hiffed it at Crispin who blinked at it landed at his feet. Monkey roared, "Come on man! Chuck it at someone!"

Crispin bent down, his hands closing around the toy and he looked at it, then flung it, the toy going wide and flopping by Ton's feet.

"No killing the judge!" Ton scolded "You need to throw the grenade at one of them for a kill shot but you get a pass since you are new at this game."

Crispin blinked and Ton handed the toy over, "Go closer if you can't reach. There are no limits here old man!"

Crispin considered and threw it again hitting Ton fair in the chest.

The other two boys roared and clapped as Ton huffed, "Well. That's horrible. If I am dead who will supervise you heathens?"

The toy that hit his head came from Imp who hooted in a fair imitation of Monkey.

To everyone's delight Crispin laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Ton, that was a great idea" Ianto praised his son as he settled him in to bed for the night, the sheets of the day were burnt orange and the top quilt was purple, making it look warm and inviting. Ton had decided on them and Ianto smiled as he stroked Ton's hair from his face and removed his glasses for him "His coordination sucks and something that is a game will be easier than something that seems like therapy."

"His brain is like mine" Ton sighed and Ianto's' face softened as he leaned in to kiss Ton on the forehead.

"You know, I don't often point out that I am smarter than your average bear but … I am quite clever ya know" he whispered to Ton "And I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt there is not another creature anywhere that is as special and clever as a Toninator. Not in any universe, alternate or otherwise is there another Best Boy. You are so special and so unique that the Gods made you just for me and Daddy. I am so blessed, so happy and lucky. You know I love other babies but the way I love you is … unexplainable. My special boy, you are so wonderful. I love you more than the moon and the stars. Your brain is so wonderful the Gods could not recreate it."

Ton wriggled happily as his Taddy stroked his face and crooned, singing a soft lullaby that soon had him nodding off to Neverland. Ianto took a moment or two to watch Ton sleep then he tucked the blankets some more and pondered what sheets he could possibly find next to amuse the boy.

Ianto rose from the bed and turned to find Jack in the doorway, his face full of affection as he opened his arms and pulled Ianto in for a kiss. "OK Tiger?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to feel left out either, when the little munchkin gets here I will be spread thin until Curt gets a routine sorted with the three kids. I want him to know he is helpful."

"Look at you, so busy making everyone else in the world OK" Jack kissed him and rubbed his back as he held him, "what about you love? Who makes you OK in this world?"

"You, ya Twypsn" Ianto snorted softly, "You make everything alright. Right here, right now in this moment … everything is perfect."


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Penny!" Ben was yelling lustily and Ianto looked up from the file he had open in his lap, the little Lovey Bug asleep on the roller table by him as he sat on the sofa. Curtis and Sam were outside putting up the tepees and creating a little play area now the weather was getting more pleasant and Ianto had been enjoying some quiet time, catching up on some paperwork with more than one article to read, comment on as well as the book he had almost finished. This one was about transgender issues from a parent's perspective and it was overdue. His publisher was making those noises down the phone he hated.

Ben wandered past dragging what seemed to be a deflated air mattress "Penny! Where the feck are ya man!"

Curtis came racing in with a look of horror, "Tad, did you see Crispin anywhere? We were blowing up the mattresses so they could sleep on them in the sun … he was right there. Gods, I've never known a kid that could run like him. I mean … so uncoordinated but can go like stink."

"Crispin. Pin. Pen. Ah. Ben is looking for him inside, Calling for Penny."

"FOUND HIM!" Ben roared in the distance, "BAD PENNY!"

"Oh shit" Curtis ran in and gasped with horror at what he found, "Oh no!"

Ianto entered and looked at his kitchen, the cereal packets all over the floor and even some sprinkles he had reached, the little boy sitting in the middle of the mess. Curtis looked like he was going to cry.

"Tad. What will I do? I mean… how will I handle a baby as well. Maybe I was too brash thinking …" he stopped talking as Ianto stepped into the crunchy mess and lowered himself to the floor, laying back and then to Curtis' shock he began making cereal angels.

Ben laughed and joined in as did the little 'Penny' who looked up at his Poppy expectantly.

"Well? Don't just stand there, come on. Get down here so he doesn't think he's in trouble" Ianto hissed, "Look at his face. He is waiting for the scolding."

Curtis grimaced as his lovely woolly jersey got laid in the mess and then he started to laugh as the little boy crawled through the mess to lean on his chest, looking down at him with something he had been afraid he might not see.

Joy.

Crispin was highly amused.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"So. This is the deal. I really wanted a baby but when they showed me a picture of you, I wanted you more" Curtis explained gently as 'Penny' listened, "You see … you were perfect. Just perfect."

Little eyes blinked. Curtis wondered if he even understood. "But … that little baby is still there waiting for us to go get her. It's not really fair if I don't right? I mean … you are so awesome that I can't imagine not having you and it was worth having her wait a little more, right?"

Finally a little head nodded, his mind trying to comprehend what he was saying.

Curtis and Ianto had talked it over most of the day. How to approach it, what to say. The risks and problems having two special needs children might be … Curtis knew Ianto was right there. Close and confident in him, he had to get this right for all of them, not least of all the poor little girl still all alone in that hospital.

"Do … would you like to go see her? See if you think she would fit? Yeah? You and Benji can have a boy's day out. Macas and stuff? Yeah?" Curtis asked, "I would like your thoughts on this buddy. OK?"

He hopes he understood what it was, he wasn't into much talking. Crispin seemed to phase out if it was boring but the little one was looking at the photo Curtis had in his hand then he pointed to it.

"Yes!" Curtis smiled, "A baby sister. Like LB. You could be a big brother like Ben. Two big boys looking after the poor little baby who needs her strong powerful brother, like another Ton."

A nod, then Crispin turned away as he reached for a toy and began to run a car across the floor. Curtis looked over at Walter who had been watching intently, Ben in his lap.

"I think we are ready to try this" Curtis whispered, Walter nodded ad he squeezed Ben and then kissed him.

"What do you think Ben? We ready for this? A lot of work ya know, being a big brother. I mean, I know you do a brills job with Crispin but do you think you can stretch to one more?" Walter asked.

"Ton can" Imp said grandly, "Tonny can love ALLLLLLL of us. So can I."

The mighty Ton.

Saving the day yet again.

Toninator is on the job no doubt ready for any talk Ben needed. Clever little man.

Of course love in infinite.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"So .. they ae just visiting?" Ton had asked once they had left and Ianto had assured him that as soon as the baby was coming home he would be able to take part in the 'ceremonies' gods help us all. Cake!

The doorbell had Ianto wandering to the door to find one of the locals standing there with a cage and a silly look. Ianto resisted the urge to growl as he looked from the old man's face to the three chickens staring about wildly from within the cage. "Mister Boxley."

"Hello lad, that boy of yours here?"

Ianto knew there was no choice in the matter, knew Ton was already coming around the side of the house like a freight train at the sound of the old man's voice, the finely executed plan he had set up now coming into play as he seized the cage, "Boxy! You cad! Three!"

The old man's face lit up as he released the cage and shakily followed the boy around to the back with Ianto's calm arm to help, where the hen enclosure boasted a single chicken that was currently roosting on a small wishing well in the middle of the enclosure.

Ton was soon inside the cage, 'Boxy' with his little friend as they talked animatedly about chickens and released the three caged nuttas who flew about screaming and flapping into the wire before settling to walk sedately about like nothing had happened.

"Three, they all birds?"

Boxy grinned and winked through the wire at Ianto, "You have three girls and a boy in here now."

Jack had come out to see the commotion and stood looking over the menagerie, the little black one currently stalking a fluffy white one who was clearly a rooster, the little head comb standing up and the huge tail almost the size of the thing's body.

"Look, a Las Vegan showgirl!" Ton laughed as he pointed and Boxy laughed as well, not wanting to upset the kid by saying it was the boy. He looked at the little back one once more before stepping out to let Ton have alone time with his babies.

"So, a bantam rooster. The other two?" Ianto asked as the two brown ones looked huge, like Clydesdales with ponies.

"Brown shavers, great for egg production. You will get an egg a day out of those two, your little miss will pop out when she pleases and with a rogering from the fella there, she might be the best little mama if he wants chicks."

"Chicks" Jack breathed and Ianto turned to see the light in his husband's face. He had never once said he liked chickens and it was nice to see there were still secrets to be learned as Jack knelt and clutched at the wire, making weird clucking noises, a brown one strutting over to eyeball him back.

Ton turned and said the most important question he could think of "Do they like cake?"


	27. Chapter 27

27

Little Crispin was excited, holding a photo of himself with the baby that he shoved soundlessly at Ianto who accepted it calmly and looked at the tiny little face. She was sweet. Sad. Alone. He also noted the tight grip the boy had on the shawl, his face turned to the camera without a smile. Something almost feral in the look. He recognised a fellow survivor maybe?

"Is this to be your sister is it?" Ianto asked gently, "You and Benji-man gonna look after her?"

Crispin craned his head to look at the photo like he had never seen it before, then tapped it with his finger and grinned before turning and racing over to slam into Ben who absently cuddled the child to him as he continued to speak to Imp like it was no big deal.

"Not a hesitation, not a frown … he seems to gravitate to her" Curtis said happily, "After Mae and Denbae being a big thing I was so scared but …nope. Like he knew what we were there for, didn't want to leave her. Poor little mite, she is like a little skinned rabbit."

Ianto smiled, "Rabbity babbity bum. Now you know how she got her name."

"Awwwww, sweet. Babbit. I thought maybe Walt had called her that or something, really? You all called her Rabbity Babbity?" Curtis smiled softly, his lovely heart overflowing as he looked at the old albums of the little baby that had changed into the child with his/her madness.

"So. All go?" Jack addressed his son, lingering in the background and Walter looked at his father.

"Yeah. Seems … surreal. I mean, we do formal forms, get a home check and BAM baby" Walter sighed, "Curtis is so enamoured, what if there is a hitch? The family could still change their mind and want an internal adoption, she has so many issues and… he is already in love."

"And you worry that you are not" Jack knew his son, pulling him in, "You fear not bonding, not loving as much as Ben. You don't want Curtis to be hurt seeing you shower Ben more? Love … when Babs came along, little Noah … I felt that way too. I feared you feeling left out, less of our boy. Look at how it went, you were a star. Of course. Ben will be too, make sure to include him, have special alone time with him and let him talk if he is annoyed, do not slap him down. He is allowed a flare up or temper tantrum or two before finding his feet. Crispin too. I know Crispin is attached to Curt more than you, it's just how it is. He is the mother role, like Ianto is. I don't love any of you less for that, after all I love him too. I understand that he is the sun and the moon. As long as you remember to share too. It will be OK. Love is not learned … it just happens naturally. You have your Taddy's heart, you will love this new one as much as the two already fill you up. Two. Here, three. Wow. I am a Granddad to four children now … look at me, not a grey hair on my head! The hairdresser does a good job"

Walter nodded as he leaned into his dad, knowing he was right.

Over thinking again.


	28. Chapter 28

28

"Nora, stop that!" Ton scolded and Ianto froze outside the bedroom door, dread as he cracked the door open to peer in and there was the bloody bird. One of the brown shavers was apparently Nora Batty material and she was currently perched on a little remote control car as Ton leaned over her, fiddling with… a crash helmet?

"Ton?"

"Action man doesn't mind sharing" he replied without looking up, "right, ready ya wench?"

The chicken swivelled it's head to stare at Ianto like he had interrupted something intimate, then Ton punched the controls and the car took off, the bird's head snapping back as it berked and flapped to correct itself. To Ianto's amusement the bloody thing was soon leaning slightly forward into the 'wind' as Ton raced it about the bedroom.

"Ton, maybe outside fun?" Ianto suggested, "The others might get a kick out of seeing her in action."

"Yeah, gonna. Just wanted the maiden launch in here in case she fell off. I don't want them to laugh at her. She's a daredevil this one, mad! Totally mad!" he laughed as he scooped the chicken from the car and tucked her under his arm, the little thing with the plastic crash helmet on it's head stared back at Ianto. Yes. Mad.

Ianto followed them down, carrying the car for Ton and soon the enclosure was full of the vehicle's whir as the other chickens watched with disinterest from the wishing well roof. Ton was overjoyed, "see? They are impressed Nora love!"

Nora berked a bit and then hopped off the car, taking a dump then strutting off.

"TOILET BREAK!" Ton roared, turning to leave, then he swung as the little black silkie strutted over to inspect the car, hopping onto it.

"Foggy, no show old man. The lovely Nora would have my guts for garters if you drove it without her. She is the speed demon here" Ton laughed, "You can look at the tyres or something. Check the oil. She might not run you over."

Jack placed a hand over his mouth at the image of the crazed brown chicken at the wheel of a sports car running over her smaller friend with some maniacal calking filled his brain box.

"So. What now?" Ben asked, Imp still digging a hole over in the corner of the yard, "You done with the birds?"

"Yeah, now we celebrate" Ton clapped his hands and roared "I HAVE CAKE!"

"Oh shit" Ianto sighed, "Has he?

"Just little a one" Jack defended his Best Boy, "For the baby coming."

"Right. And another one will be here for he she gets home?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack grinned and took off after the little shits.

Ianto mentally calculated his sugars as he went inside to see if a small piece might do him as reward for all the madness around here.

He needed bloody cake too.


	29. Chapter 29

29

"Tad?"

"On the loo love" Ianto called back.

"Tad, just a quick question. I asked Dad and he did that weird face thing when I break his brain!" Ton sighed loudly like Dad was such a drag. Ianto pondered. Something big then.

"OK … shoot."

"We have fingertips on our fingers right?"

"Yes love"

"But not toe tips?"

Ianto canted his head, Princess Pru doing the same from the hand basin where she was patently waiting to annoy him when he was finished. "That's right love."

"So … what do we tiptoe but not tipfinger?"

Ianto watched the cat blink slowly like she was pondering the strange question, Ianto thinking quick as Ton would stand there all day waiting and he would never poop in peace.

"Tiptoe because it's as quiet as walking on our hands" Ianto finally said and the grunt told him Ton bought that, going off to tell Jack no doubt. Ianto sighed and wiped, the desire gone now. He rose and looked at the cat, "Pee-Pee, you're pissing me off!"

The cat's ears went back, probably knowing what her name was and what he was calling her but she jumped down and stretched like she was going to anyway and he washed, then went out to find Ton on his hands, Jack holding him by his ankles to help him see how quiet walking on your hands really is.

"You are right!" Ton said with glee, an upside down mad man, "It is the same quiet!"

"Of course I am right, have I ever been wrong?" Ianto asked as he sat and waved to the little girl watching from her playpen, the puppies circling like sharks seeking her fingers and toes to lick. He adjusted the naked cat he had carried out under his arm and stroked her gently as she snuggled in to his chest.

"So… why do we not walk on our hands all the time!" Ton asked now, settling with a frown.

"Because we can't eat at the same time" Ianto said as he picked up the TV remote and Ton flopped back with a sage shake of his head.

"You know Taddy, you should write a book or something."

"Yes dear" Ianto said, resisting the urge to glance at the books on the shelf, all with his name on the spine.

Ton meant a different sort of book. A Ton Book.

"Maybe you should" Ianto found himself saying and Ton snorted as he pointed at him.

"You know what? I just might." Ton nodded and Ianto smiled, wanting to read such a book. It would probably leave Babbit's little House Rules for dead.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"Tadda! We are going to London" Imp was crowing as he ran into the house, his piece of paper held high, "You gotta sign!"

Ianto turned and caught his son, kneeling to accept the permission slip, then look past him at Ton was stood patently with his own. Ben had run past no doubt seeking Curtis with glee and Ianto settled to look at the slip and noted a spot for parental help. He smiled as he knew Curtis was probably already wanting to sing it so he rose and walked out to find Curtis in the shared garden area still on his knees in the petunias reading the slip.

"Please Tad" Ben said excitedly.

"Of course. Sounds like fun, I would have come with you but Crispin has a sniffle" Curtis sighed.

"I don't mind" Sam interrupted, "I can take the babies and him. Good for Babs and Bethy to help me for the day, they are talking about children when they are older. A day with a toddler and two little babies might be a good idea."

"That's sneaky" Ianto laughed softly agreeing, "Besides. I am home on Thursday anyway. I need to finish that last read through for the chapter I am sending to the publisher at the weekend."

"Really?" Curtis asked with delight, "Great. I will sign for help."

Ianto knew I was important for Curtis to make friends with other parents from the school, Ben a popular boy who not only got plenty of invites, wanted to have friends stay over as well and Crispin had taken Curtis' time lately. Ben was excited that his Taddy would do this special thing just for him.

Ianto signed for Ton and Imp, helping them place them carefully back in their backpacks so they would be there to hand back in. Ton was already sorting out an outfit in his head, Imp imploringly saying he wanted to go in his tuxedo in case the queen was in London.

Ianto knew they were going to love it, Curtis would be a proud man with his watchful eye on the boys.

Ianto didn't have a concern as he considered the cut lunches.

And a day with some peaceful reading.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto had seen them all off and was settled happily on the sofa, surrounded by paperwork. He knew Babs and Bethy would relish the babies, hopefully not enough to do some internet shopping. Gods knows what they might find. Visions of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb costumes floated in his mind for a moment. Gods, might not end well when the father of Tweedle-Dumb saw what his child was labelled. He giggled softly to himself for his waxing lyrical again. Work to do. Focus. Stop yawning.

He had slept badly the night before and woken Jack with his shuffling about in the bed, finally rising to leave the poor man to some slumber after the third time it woke them both. Jack had a long day in London today with some high paying guests Fen was going to ferry about looking at the skyline.

It had been a terrible dream. A monster, a huge monster had snatched up the boys and run off. Ianto had chased it screaming their names, Ton, Benji and Imp all crying for him to come save them as it chewed them in it's jaws. Curtis sacrificing himself valiantly to slow the creature down, attempting to seize the children as well. The sounds of its roaring grumbly growls so loud he could barely hear them screaming, waking with a cry of desperation that had scared Jack.

At least they had lovely baking to take with them, Sam walking them to the bus with the little baby in her arms, her face blank form the overload of noises as they all babbled and screamed with glee at the thought of a day in London too, Ton joking that they might see Fen flying overhead in his helicopter. Curtis has waved happily as he followed the boys onto the bus and the screams within showed he was popular with the kids.

Ianto settled on the sofa after finding he was spacing again, scolding himself for being so bloody smothering that the kids off on an adventure would make him feel so lost. His little princess cooed from the coffee table crib, Ianto's foot lazily running it back and forth as Sam did yoga by the large windows with the larger LB. Toddler exercises that had the baby joining in. Trust Ianto to find a DVD for her like that.

"That rain sure is picking up" Ianto said as she stretched her back, "It's been raining heavily up the valley all night."

"Yeah, it's like a black cloud descending" She agreed as she wandered over and placed her baby in the crib so LB cuddled with her cousin, both blinking slowly then giving one another a gummy smile.

Ianto felt the first chill of dread as Sam went on to add "Like a big black monster barrelling towards us."


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto was standing at the front doors looking at the rain, heavy and angry. IT had come within ten minutes of the bus leaving and was now raging. He looked up the road and then began to walk, not feeling the wet on his clothing as he approached the guard house where he could see something happening and it was Gear-head that slammed out with wide eyes and his phone crushed in his hand "Toto, the bridge is gone."

"What?"

"Skiddy just called, the bloody bridge is gone, he can't get here" Gear-head said, swinging to look up the road, "You've been on to the bloody road works for months about that thing. The last big floods undermined it but they reckoned it was still safe. Well … more fool them! They said it didn't need attention for another five Years. Strong as an ox they said"

"Apparently not" Bull leaned out of the doorway "Apparently it's washed away with vehicles on it. People are having some sort of panic attack on this side running up and down shouting, Skiddy has a bad feeling about it…Toto? What the fuck?"

Ianto was running, his heart in his mouth and his guts trying to escape as he knew damned well vehicles had been on it, of course they had. The monster had come and snatched them up, the fucking school bus was washed away in the jaws of his dream and as he leapt into Walter's Jeep Sam came to the door "Tad?"

"Call Jack, tell him the bridge has washed out and I think the school bus went in" Ianto screamed as he fumbled with the keys still in the visor as always, "Tell him to get Fen here with that chopper, dump the cargo I don't care who the fuck they are!"

Sam was pale as she ran for the phone, sobbing as she tried to punch the number, failing a couple of times before finally connecting to Jack who screamed with horror and anger.

Ianto wished he had listened to his instincts, wished he had been on the bus as well instead of promising to mind the babies today. Wished he had kept them home with sniffles or something. Wished he could drive faster.

"It's OK babies, Taddy's coming"


	33. Chapter 33

33

The Jeep died half way there, Ianto cursing his son for having Jack's habit of not refuelling when he gets home. He knew it was something Curtis scolded for as well and the thought of Curtis out there spurred him on as well, poor boy terrified no doubt clinging to Benji … hopefully more.

The rain was hard, Ianto could barely see half a mile down the road but he didn't' care, running without a coat on and knowing time was of the essence. He knew what he had to do, he knew the monster could not win. This Dragon was more than that black dog could handle.

Ianto was running along the road like his body might handle such an abuse and as a vehicle roared past it slammed on its brakes and backed up to catch him, Manny's pale face a welcome distraction. They got to the bridge … the remains of the bridge and Ianto knew Skidmark would have already moved down stream along his side of the river so he did the same this side, sliding down the embankment as the local PC called out for him to stop before recognising the tall man who had a dreadlocked one following with determination. More people saw their mayor diving into the mud and mire, following with confidence. The barriers on the other side fell as those watching across the river followed suit.

The river was so loud Ianto could hardly hear Manny calling out his children's names and he knew the kids would not be able to hear them, his feet sinking into the mud as he neared the water, his eyes scanning as his heart pounded and he saw something others nearby had missed, a splash of red in the reeds. Ianto waded into the fast running water, cursing its cold and strength as it tried to sweep his feet out from under him but that little red blazer was mocking him. He saw long blonde hair and for a horrible moment he thought it was Prim but then saw the little earring. Prim's ears were not pierced. Hannah Delray. Damn it, their only child.

Manny was beside him along with Gordon from civil defence and the two men clung to one another as they crossed back through the torrent with her now their arms. Ianto stood in on the middle of the small island watching, then he looked down river and knew the bus was still moving further out, his babies were still further along and with a deep breath he let himself slide into the water, Manny looking back to cry out with horror as Ianto was swept away.

Just like white water rafting without the raft, just a little black water action without a wetsuit he told himself. Ianto let himself float, flying along as he looked up now and then to ensure he didn't slam into rocks as he used his arms like rudders, his youthful adventuring again coming back to aid him now, then he saw the bus, on its side and lodged against a downed tree and he let himself hit it, clinging to it as he clambered onto it to look down into the broken windows.

Empty.

Finally Ianto screamed with rage and called for the only one who might be calm enough to hear and answer.

"TON!"


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ianto moved to the other side of the river, finding a small clump of children huddled together, wide eyed and terrified as they sobbed quietly. They saw Ianto and all burst into wails of relief, Uncle was coming and they all reached for him as he fell to cuddle them for a moment and check them for injuries. Two lay still and cold beside them and he knew they were dead, knew the kids knew as well but were trying to pretend they were sleeping. Ianto did not correct them, they needed to focus.

"It's OK, good babies" he crooned, rising to his feet as he heard distant calling and opening those massive lungs he let rip with a yodel that echoed.

Skidmark erupted from the tree line, running for him with a determined frown, several others following and as he reached them Ianto heard the sweetest noise.

A faint yodel downstream.

Skidmark looked downstream as well and they left the others to tend the kids, both of them wading downstream where Ianto finally saw the bright orange hat Ton wore for sun protection, his sob of relief almost tearing his heart from his chest as he found his second wind, struggling towards the three huddled lumps of mud. The large one standing over them a tired and relieved Curtis.

Ton looked up at him "Taddy. There you are."

"Yes darling" Ianto sobbed collapsing to his knees as he checked them all over, finding eyes open and alert. He then noted the way Imp was cuddled against Ton and asked softly is he was OK.

"I think his arm is stuffed" Ton said with his usual calm, "It was bashed on a rock. I tried to hold on to them both but Benji is smaller and I know the littles need the most. It was only for a second and the rocks came for us. Curty hung on to us."

"You did good, you did real good" Ianto assured Ton "I am proud of you for looking after the boys, of course you did the best you could, you are the Best Boy after all."

As if called, the chopper came roaring along the riverbed, heading for them as Skidmark waved his arms to signal where they were. Ianto looked at the children "See? Here comes Jack and Fen. We're saved."

Ianto watched Benji's face light up as he watched his Uncle bring the chopper low, making the water dance under the force of the downdraft the rotors caused. Jack leapt effortlessly from the skids and reached for Ianto.

"Ifan first, his arm" Ianto said as he let Jack hold him and feel the cold and damp, "Have they found more?"

Jack's look spoke volumes.

Black leather bound sad ones.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Curtis had gone in the chopper with the children, Jack and Ianto moving further downstream as a second chopper buzzed overhead, Ianto glancing up at the familiar T on the side, "How is Frankie working out?"

"Great. The clients like him, we like him since he's Sam's brother and Fen get along well with him. Because they trained together they already have a natural rhythm" Jack replied and Ianto grunted as he went over things in his head.

"Three still unaccounted two kids and River. She's probably with the last lot if I know her. She will have kept going after the last child" Jack said, his teeth chattering as distant calls told them more men were following them and Jack stopped to turn and watch then struggle towards them knowing Ianto would not.

"RIVER" Ianto screamed, opening his lungs again but nothing. Then he remembered talking with her about the ancient art of cattle calling that they had been curious about so he tried to remember what he has watched on YouTube, then he calmed himself and started the high pitched melodic singing said to call cattle from great distances as the high pitch carries over normal sound.

She answered.

Ianto picked up speed as did the others who also could also hear the eerie calling and they found her on the bank of the river with her hair pulled back by a sock, her face swollen one side and Ianto saw the child she had been protecting. Monkey screamed with glee as he saw Ianto. Struggling from her arms, he reached for the one man who would make it all OK again and Ianto scooped him up relieved Jack had not said the name of one of the missing he would have panicked over, looking around with growing dread, "River? Any more with you?"

She shook her head, looking as well, "None came past, I watched the water"

"Shit" Ianto sighed, turning as Jack got there and the chopper swooped low to check they were OK. Jack signalled and Frankie brought the bird down, almost touching the water as they helped River to the belly door and Ianto followed with Monkey clinging to him.

As they swept up the river Ianto looked down and saw crews pouring over the bus. He knew with a sickening clarity that the last child was underneath, chewed up by the monster.

Finally, he let his head fall to Monkey's wet hair and he silently wept.

All his accounted for.

He didn't know if he should thank the Gods of curse them all the same.

He also knew the body count now.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Dotty was waiting at the chalets, Warren the baby doll clutched in her hands and her face drawn. Since being moved to the retirement village Imp had insisted she have Warren to love and as her dementia crept in it was now a constant companion. As it was morning she was alert and aware, her medication on board as she scanned for Ianto.

Her face was drawn as she listened to weeping and sadness, her eyes scanning restlessly until she finally saw Ianto walking slowly up the road from the chopper pad at the Mayoral offices and she started to run to him, her cane forgotten.

"Ianto! Ianto love!" she cried as she reached him, throwing her arms around him and he let himself relax for a moment, letting that hug be as a Bets one might have been, then he took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Mama, we need to get organised" he said as he turned to watch the tractor rumble past with the trailer full of the Civil Defence tents. Yes. Jarred. Well done. Ianto walked to the green and found an area already staked out, Carl and Jarred supervising the tent city being erected for the coming press and support services.

"How many" Ianto said as he walked over to Jarred who turned to watch him approach taking in the deep limp, the still muddy clothes and drawn face.

"Five" he said calmly, watching Ianto flinch then nod for him to go on "Hannah Delray, Archie Henham, Marcie Anderson and her cousin Glen. The last one under the bus still being extracted is Kelinda"

"Shit" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face, "OK. The Anderson Clan do not like the church, we need….ah…. go to the Mayoral Chambers and put all the chairs along one side, push the large table to the opposite wall. We can fit all five coffins on it, it's big enough to seat 20 people after all. Um … Owen is able to do autopsies so we don't have to let them leave … ah … yes. For today we need to mourn. Open the chambers, open the secondary meeting room for food and donations that are going to spill over in the chalets. I need to go check on my boy, his wrist is broken."

"Ton!" she gasped with horror.

"Impy" Ianto said and she flapped with horror as she took off for the clinic where the poor little mite would get crushed to her bosoms for a while.

"And you?" Jarred asked softly.

"Not much more to be done right now, I need … I need to go home and have a hot bath, get Owen to give my knee a shot to stop it screaming then I will try to eat something. I will return late this afternoon when they are going to start to need someone." Ianto nodded, "Good job Jar. Keep it up."

Ianto limped towards the chalets, not his house and Jarred was confused for a moment then saw why as Walter came out of the garden gate.

Supermen assemble.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ianto had cuddled his big best boy then gone to the clinic where Imp was sitting happily in Dotty's lap talking excitedly. River sat nearby with an icepack on her face.

"River?" Ianto asked, focusing on the easiest one "That eye socket broken?"

"No, she's lucky. Just badly bruised, probably on a hard little Monkey skull while in the water" Owen answered as he looked up from Imp, "This is broken though."

"Bad?"

"Nah. Green fracture. He will live, no need to chop it off" Owen said as the child grinned "I am putting a soft splint on, will give you a couple more so when he has bathed you can swap them over and still have a spare while this one is getting a soak. This mud is going everywhere."

"You going to …ah…tend to the others?"

"Yeah, finishing up here with those I can still help then I will go do the paperwork" Owen said with obvious discomfort "where are we putting them?"

"The Mayoral Chambers can be their shrine for now. We will place them there … give everyone time to view and mourn before a service. First I need to talk to the families, see if they want that. I will go there now then collect this fella to take home for a bath."

Ianto kissed his son and nodded to Jack who stood to one side and they passed Walter as he stood over Curtis, watching their son drink lemonade. Thank the Gods for Sam who was being a star at home with the babies as well as Penny back home.

Ianto found the families at the Mayoral Chambers, sitting in the chairs with confused looks. Gwen was there and Ianto was glad she had jumped a ride home from work on one the of the choppers, her caring smile and soft hand patting helping to soothe.

"OK, I know you all have questions and need to vent but don't know quite what to do right now. As someone who has experienced loss I can tell you that it will get easier. It's OK to take a knee and breathe. I can get some beds brought in if you want to sleep in here, the babies will all be placed here on the table, unless you…" he stopped talking as they all finally spoke, all telling him they wanted him to go ahead, they needed him to lead them and he nodded knowing it was how it was going to be "If you want peace, my offices are going to be changed into rooms as well, beds and doors so you can shut out everyone and have time apart. In here you can be together. I need to take my family home and breathe too. I will be back later, OK?"

They all rose to thank him and he looked at the empty table, hating the fact it would soon hold five little souls.

This was a time to mourn.

After this was done?

Ianto was going to scream from the rooftops.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Imp was soon in that bath as promised, Benji and Monkey in it as well, all talking flat stick about anything but what had happened. Ianto knew John and Chys had this so he went to his bedroom and found Jack already drawing a bath for him too.

"I want you to rest" Jack said softly. "Ton is in his own bath singing away, we need to take a moment."

"I will" Ianto replied calmly.

"Later?" Jack finished for him.

"Cariad … they need me now. Just like I need you" Ianto sighed, struggling out of his clothes, "Go fetch my med-kit. This knee is screaming and I will need to take a shot of something to numb it. Was gonna ask Owen but he feels bad enough with what he has to do without seeing that I've done meself a mischief."

Jack nodded as he complied, the sound of a chopper coming to the field echoing as Frankie came to see his sister and her family. Ianto let himself soak, then he rose to find Jack had laid out a formal three piece, knowing Ianto would need armour right now.

Nice after a this time he knew him so well. Ianto applied the 'horse liniment' Jack had left out as well, hoping the knee and hip would accept it. Ianto then dressed quickly making sure his knee brace was not noticeable, then he padded down to find the kids all enthralled in TV, Imp not even caring about his wrist now. Curtis and Ben under a huge blanket in each other's arms. Ben knew his Poppy was his hero.

Ianto strode out and found Walter waiting in the Jeep, now fuelled up and they drove to the chambers where to Ianto's sorrow they were preparing to bring the children in. He checked everything one more time then motioned to Carl, "The flag. Where is my welsh flag from behind my desk, go get it and lay it on the table for them to be placed on."

He then went into the back room where Owen was helping the old biddies arrange the children in the wicker baskets they had artfully woven at such short notice. A warm blanket lining each one that was the child's favourite colour and more than one of the elderly lady weeping as she touched the child dear to her.

"Ladies, you have done a wonderful job. They all look so lovely and warm. Alison, is that your fine needlework there?" Ianto aksed as he leaned over one little girl whose blouse sported a collar covered in strawberries.

"They were her favourite thing" the old woman sobbed.

"I remember well. She looks like an angel. Right. The men will carry them through now to be placed on the table, OK?" Ianto said, then walked out to stand and wait. As they stated to walk out Ianto let himself relax, Walter's hand sliding into his as they softly sang the John Denver song they had agreed on.

When the mountain touches the valley, all the clouds are taught to fly  
as our souls will leave this land most peacefully.  
Though our minds be filled with questions, in our hearts we'll understand  
when the river meets the sea.

Like a flower that has blossomed in the dry and barren sand,  
We are born and born again most gracefully.  
Thus the winds of time will take us with a sure and steady hand  
when the river meets the sea.

Patience, my brother and patience, my son, in that sweet and final hour  
truth and justice will be done.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ianto stayed for a couple of hours, holding hands and talking softly to those who wanted it, leading one family to his office where a bed had been made up for them, his desk shoved to one side. Hannah Delray's parents were middle-aged and she had been their miracle child. Ianto was not sure what to say to comfort them so he decided to wait for them to show him.

Hannah's mother was the first to throw open the door of communication, with a stone as she looked at the photos on the desk. "Your family is so lovely, look at all your children."

"Yes, I am blessed" Ianto replied softly, "And so sorry for your loss."

"How can you be" Kora snorted, "What do you know of loss. Look at you, Mister Mayor!"

"Kora, stop it" her husband said wit horror, "He's been good to us, good for this town."

"And yet that bridge should have been fixed, our child should be safe in her bed and …" Kora broke, Mike rushing to hold her as she wailed into his chest and Ianto decided to take his leave there, closing the door to find Jack waiting outside.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Just needed to vent, I wish I could do more."

"What you really need is sleep. You've seen them settled, the children are at rest on that table you chose with such care and will now never use again, come on. Home before your adrenalin wilt" Jack said and Ianto nodded, his heart breaking for those who did not get to kiss a little warm cheek tonight.

As they left Jarred turned to Carl with concern, "He will speak tomorrow, right? I know I am the junior mayor but … I can't do this. I … I need to go cuddle our own beasts. Thank god they have the flu."

"You go get them from the big house, I'll stay here a little longer until the lights are dimmed" Carl kissed him and watched him leave, knowing tomorrow was going to be horrible.

Much more horrible to come.

At least Ianto was there.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Next morning Jack woke to find Ianto already up, his face drawn as he stood in the kitchen finishing a batch of cookies. He looked up as Jack entered and managed a wan smile, "Hey. Couldn't sleep."

"So. What is the plan today?" Jack asked as he settled to watch Ianto fuss.

"First I make a few phone calls to the press, then I head in the see if the families need anything, then I go to the chalets and spend a couple of hours letting people grieve with me." Ianto rubbed his face, "I talk to the families again and come home for lunch."

"Lunch?" Jack said softly, "You will be back for that?"

"The kids have suffered a loss too, they all knew the kids, were friends and deserve to grieve too. I hope they are too little to realise it might have been one of them in those bloody baskets" Ianto placed his hands palm down on the countertop. "Jarred is supposed to be the bloody Mayor now, I'm like a fucking overseer. I'm not god and sometimes I get sick of taking the flack, pushing the shit about and generally being looked at as the go-to-guy. Carl and Jarred are doing a great job, I think they need to be able to do that. I need to be able to retreat."

"You're in pain" Jack rose to go to him, "Your knee? Hip?"

"My everything, especially my heart" Ianto leaned into him and let Jack comfort him, hands snaking around so they were rocking gently in one another's embrace.

"Tad? My wrist hurts" Imp whined from the doorway and the two men drew apart, Ton entering behind his brother and now the bruises on his arms were evident in the morning light.

"Oh my poor babies. Is Ben still asleep?"

"He wanted his Taddy so I took him across. Penny was pleased to see him and they are snuggled tight. I think he doesn't know what he wants. He knows how sad it all is" Ton frowned, "This is like … he lost his mama and now … does he have to see them dead in their basket things?"

"That's probably a conversation Curt and Walt are having with him now" Jack assured his Best Boy, "It will be up to him if he wants to or not. If not, that's OK. It's a sad time and sometimes we don't need to be with the person to cry for them."

Ton nodded and stared at the wall, "I will stay with him. Me and Dotty can. She is gonna be here soon and she will not want to see them like that either. Her little boy died ya know. He was hit by a car when he was still a little one. Why she is so scared of the road."

"I didn't know that love" Ianto said with interest, "What a horrible thing."

"She calls me Jimmy sometimes. I think it was his name. I think that is why she was so mad and hateful of the world. Her other boy already big and past the cuddle stage, she had been sad forever." Ton then plucked up a chocolate chip cookie, "I don't mind. She's a nice mama."

Ianto knew he had to address that later.

Poor Dot.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto entered the Mayoral Chambers and found Lucy there, quietly talking to some family members as Nella sat in the lap of another, baby Peter now getting passed about as a little teething drool was shared.

Ianto knew she was schooling them on grief, the loss of her husband and then everything almost … almost taken. Her children still here and the Clan had done a bang-up job with the house. She was telling them about how the house had been cleaned out under the noses of her late husband's family, some soft laughter as they listened and Ianto headed for the ones he needed to speak with.

Sitting to one side.

Kora and Mike.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" he asked as he stood next to them.

"Ianto, oh god. I am so sorry for last night, I don't know…" Kora started to say with a frantic look as she clutched at him and he accepted her hands in his as he soothed.

"You were in shock, feeling a pain no parent should ever feel. You needed to lash out and I was there it's OK. I did not take it personally. You know I lost my first child, know I have lost much more. Walter's mother, almost him. You know my story and I know you were not raging at me, just the situation. It's OK, nothing to forgive" he assured her.

"Yes, someone to blame. I am so angry, it this normal?"

"Yes. Anger is part of grief and everyone feels it to certain degrees. Some hardly at all and some want to flame the world. Don't you worry, I will be after blood for this" Ianto assured her, "I am going to go public with all the arguments between us and the bloody government who would not fix that bridge. They are to blame. If we want to blame someone we can blame them and I will cut them to the bone!"

She nodded as she looked at the man and took in the deep circles around his eyes and wondered if she looked at bad. Walter entered with his usual handsome aura, heading over "Taddy, the boys didn't want to come. Babs and Bethy are staying with them. Where's Dad?"

"At the Chalets, we have some media there and he is doing the talking for me at the moment" Ianto replied, Walter's eyes widening as he swung to leave.

Ianto watched him storm out and knew his town was about to become top news again.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Everyone was seated, Walter allowing a handful of media at the back of the room if they were respectful, only those he knew and had interviewed well with in the past were there and they knew an exclusive with him and Babs would follow in days to come if he was satisfied with their level of decorum.

Ianto walked up the middle of the room and scooped up the baby that had been grizzling for a couple of minutes, instantly silencing it as it snuffled into his neck and a little hand slid inside the collar of his shirt to find some chest hair. He took a moment to gather himself and a little burp sounded over the microphone as the baby settled. Ianto glanced at the mother "You using those anti-colic teats I gave you Melissa?"

"Yes Uncle" she called back as giggling started and Ianto smiled softly at her, far too young to be her uncle but used to them calling him that these days. He nodded and adjusted the tiny baby who grumbled and kicked before settling again and Ianto finally found his glasses.

"Right-e-ho" he said softly as he found his comfortable stance "We are here today to celebrate the little souls that were lent to us for such a short time. So perfectly formed, so wonderfully sweet that the Gods wanted them back. We have no choice. We must let them go. We must mourn our loss … too great a loss. One I didn't want … one I know others did not believe might happen. I do not know how we can recover from this, recover. A silly word. You never recover from something like this, you merely learn how to exist with it. We still exist. Their memories exist. Those who are responsible will know their names, their faces and our anger. They will know we exist"

Heads nodded as the people agreed, murmuring their anger and Ianto cleared his throat "But today is for joy. Thanks for what we had and the knowledge that we were considered worthy to know such bright little lights."

Walter started to sing 'this little light of mine' with several others joining in. When they finished Ianto started to sing, a haunting Welsh melody that was so old it seemed to make the walls shake. No one joined in. Closing their eyes to let him talk to their souls.

 _Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes,  
_ _Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;  
Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam._

 _Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?_

 _Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes.  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw._

Sleep my baby, at my breast,  
'Tis a mother's arms round you.  
Make yourself a snug, warm nest.  
Feel my love forever new.  
Harm will not meet you in sleep,  
Hurt will always pass you by.  
Child beloved, always you'll keep,  
In sleep gentle, mother's breast nigh.

Sleep in peace tonight, sleep,  
O sleep gently, what a sight.  
A smile I see in slumber deep,  
What visions make your face bright?  
Are the angels above smiling,  
At you in your peaceful rest?  
Are you beaming back while in  
Peaceful slumber on mother's breast?

Do not fear the sound, it's a breeze  
Brushing leaves against the door.  
Do not dread the murmuring seas,  
Lonely waves washing the shore.  
Sleep child mine, there's nothing here,  
While in slumber at my breast,  
Angels smiling, have no fear,  
Holy angels guard your rest.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Ianto let Walter take the lead with the media, he and Babs screaming from the rooftops as they handed over copies of all the correspondence asking for the bridge repairs and reinforcing that was not done. Engineer reports and the refusals.

Ianto let Jack take him home, settling in the sofa with a groan as his hip and knee bit at him like savage dogs. Ton watched silently, and then wandered off, returning with a huge bowl of raspberry Jelly that he solemnly offered his Taddy.

"Oh Ton, feeding me?" Ianto was touched as he accepted the bowl and made appropriate noises, taking a few mouthfuls before Ton was satisfied and wandered off again.

"Wow, he let you have some of his beloved raspberry jelly?" Jack said as he sat and pulled Ianto's shoes and socks off, starting a massage that had Ianto sighing with delight. "Just take a few minutes love."

Jack pulled some large soft socks over Ianto's feet then rubbed the ankles for a while, watching Ianto relax more then he rose, eating the jelly quickly before heading to the kitchen "Ton. What a brilliant idea. Tadd gobbled it all and went to sleep."

"Good" Ton turned from the sink, his Taddy's apron on and for some reason a hat. Not a chef's hat. Just… a hat. He accepted the bow and placed it in the dishwasher, heading back to the sink where Jack saw that he was washing something fitfully, suds up to his ….

"Ton? Is that a kitty in Taddy's sink?"

"Yes" Ton rolled his eyes, "She got into the mud. Silly goose. No .. I mean silly kitty."

Jack gaped as his son lifted the bedraggled kitten from the suds and waddled over to the table where he plonked it on the waiting towel and …

"Barbie blower?"

Ton looked at Jack like he was mad as he held Jack's favourite Barbie pink hair dryer and shook his head at him, turning it on as the kitten stood with huge eyes getting blow dried. Apparently not its first rodeo here. Then Ton said "You call it Barbie?"

"Barbie blower, yeah!"

Ton snorted and he rolled his eyes and lifted the cat down to let it scamper off and he shook his head again as he muttered that his father had no imagination. Thank the gods for Taddy.

Jack went to see if Ianto was awake.

He didn't know what the hell was going on around here lately.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"Ianto, do you know Ton uses my hair dryer on the cats?"

Ianto looked up from the emails he was going through, so much had backed up since the accident and he hummed with question.

"Ton uses my hair dryer on the cats!"

"Namana"

"What?"

"The hair dryer. It's Namana" Ianto repeated slowly, "Not your Barbie. This thing with naming everything, he caught that off you ya know."

Jack's face told him he had no idea what he was talking about and Ianto wasn't in the mood to play so he took a deep breath and explained "He likes Barbie and asked for his own. I went to find one and when we were going along the shelf he saw it, was so excited and we came home. Then I found he had gotten yours out to 'introduce' them to one another. He said 'Barbie this is My Namana' and then put yours back and proceeded to sing the fucking song for almost an hour."

"Song."

"My Namana. Do-do-do-do-do. You know …. The Muppets? He thinks the pink hair dryers are the fucking cow puppets in the Mah-Na-Mah-Na Song. Manamana? Animal's father?" Ianto was getting increasingly annoyed as Jack seemed to fall deeper down a rabbit hole instead of keeping up and finally he sighed and sang the song.

Jack's face changed to one of horror, then amusement as he joined in and laughed he clutched at the doorframe for support. The large fuzzy Muppet Manamana's backup singers for that song were cows with round mouths and did indeed look like hair dryers.

"So … that's what he hums to the cats" Jack finally saw what was happening, "Are they Manamana or is he?"

"Cariad, I have one of my heads coming on, do we really have to …. Look. He is bathing a cat. A cat is an Animal. Clearly is he is bathing Animal he must be the daddy Muppet, Manamana. Right?" Ianto huffed, pushing past to limp for the lift and Jack turned to watch.

"Are you OK love? Want a massage or something?"

"I want some fucking peace!" came a snarled reply and Jack blinked, then swore softly as he saw that Ianto was overloaded and looking for somewhere to lick his wounds. This had not been the time for the Manamana talk.

A wet cat stalked past with rigid legs like it had stepped in shit and Jack knew that it was he who had stomped in some.

He went to get a glass of cold juice for by Ianto's bed.


	45. Chapter 45

45

"Sorry I snapped at you" Ianto muttered from deep in Jack's chest, cuddled together with Jack lazily rubbing large circles on Ianto's shoulders the way he likes. All kitties like to be petted, even Tigers.

"It's OK love, we are all a bit frazzled. How about I ask Idris to sort some house sitters and we take off for a few days. Go to the Lake Houses? Yeah?" Jack crooned and Ianto sighed softly.

"But I don't know if I can just…"

"Jarred is Junior Mayor now, you did the hard bit. You put them in the ground. Your bit is done. He can do the mop up form Walter's display. Besides. You suddenly disappearing might scare the shit out of them more, by the time we get back they will be desperate to get you on cameras saying you forgive them" Jack whispered. "Come on Tiggy. You want some time off. The kids need it, especially our waterlogged ones."

Ianto snorted as he agreed, the idea of sitting on that dock with his feet in the lake, even if it is getting cooler, sounded wonderful. How long?"

"You want to take a week? After everything that has happened the school is closed for the next few days, then the weekend. River tells me that next week will mostly be about dealing with grief and such for the kids with councillors and such. Ours are better off with us, their own councillor right here with me in this lovely bed." Jack considered "We take off … have time to just … be. Take the horses and Babs and Walt can blow off steam, see if Bethy wants to come with, she is finished her exams right?"

"Oh Gods. You are talking … what. Seven days .. no. We leave on Thursday, back on the Monday … eleven? Eleven days? Ten sleeps?"

Jack felt his heart twist at the child-like calculations and knew he had guessed right, Ianto needed a break. So did he really. And the kids were strung tight too. "Why not? Take the dogs, the cats won't care but Pru might come with babs … Boxy will check on the chickens for Tonny … Ben and Impy need something. This will be a help. No pressure, no looking at sad faces, just fresh air and plenty room to scream in."

Ianto liked the sound of that as he snuggled in more and nodded his agreement.

Screaming sounded damned good.

Might do some of that.


	46. Chapter 46

46

"You know … I like this" Ben said as he leaned against Ianto.

They were both sitting at the end of the dock, everyone else still unpacking and clambering about in the two cabins but Ianto had come straight to where he wanted to be and the little boy had followed his Grandy with interest. They both had their shoes and socks bedside them as they sat with the water bellow, Ianto's feet immersed and Ben's toes getting tickled by the water as Ianto swirled his feet.

"It is nice here" Ianto agreed softly, "Peaceful like."

"We could live here!" Ben frowned. "Why not?"

"Ahhh … but then it might become normal. Like the village. It was a holiday place but we loved it so much and things happened that made it home. It's not an escape now, it's home. If we moved here all the time after a while it would be just normal too" Ianto reasoned and the little boy hummed, his thumb finding his mouth as Ianto's warm arms held him safely against that lovely huge chest with the heart beating softy for the entire Verse to walk in time to.

"Can't do that then" Ben said around his thumb as he pondered the strangeness of life and Ianto hummed in reply.

"Hey" Curtis called as he walked the length of the pier to them, "You two stop-outs gonna come get a snack?"

"Snack?" Ianto gasped theatrically "Gods, is someone else supplying food? I gotta see this. Madness I tell ya, is it even safe to eat?"

Ben sniggered at the sarcasm and tiled his face, getting the gentle kiss to his nose that he wanted before he clambered to his feet and ran off, screaming of course. Ianto rose and picked up the child's shoes as well as his own and Curtis drew an arm around Ianto as they walked back "You OK Taddy?"

"Yeah just a bit hacked off still" Ianto admitted, "Those babies … what a waste of love and hope."

"Walter said it was a …wait … 'murder by inattentive apes' or something… he was on a roll" Curtis snorted.

"Has my temper as much as his Mama's. Lisa could go like a champion when she had her teeth sank in. Gods, the rows we would have over stupid mundane things. We sort of enjoyed it I think, well the making up wasn't half bad anyway" Ianto smiled and Curtis revelled in some rare 'Lisa' information. "I remember one time it was over his name. What is was gonna be. Of course it was Walter. Where's Wally her favourite game. Instead of Marco Polo she could call out 'Wally?' and I said my child would not be a Wally! Gods. We both knew Walter was the best choice, I was calling him Walty in the first few days, little thing, his fingers so small. Heart rendering."

"Why you took Babs straight away wasn't it. Reminding you of Walt, the little incubator" Curtis smiled, "Those photos are so sweet."

"She was a sweet little boy, look what happened. Such a wonderful creature. She takes my breath away sometimes, still … watching her sweep down the stairs knowing she is making an entrance when the lift works perfectly fine but she does love watching me light up when I see her. She does that for me, the romantic flouncing."

"We would do anything for you Taddy" Curtis crooned as he kissed Ianto's' forehead and Jack called from the top step of the cabin.

"Unhand that man!" he roared "That's mine!"

They laughed as they came to the bottom steps and Jack held out his hand.

Ianto accepted it.

Always.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Jack was cutting wood, his torso gleaming with sweat as he swung the axe like a champion, the Walt and Curt stacking it as Ton counted the chords again and again as if one might disappear without his help. He always did that and always felt good afterwards when he told them exactly how many pieces it all came to.

Babs and Bethy were off on the horses around the lake and Ben and Imp were racing around in the undergrowth with sticks that had instantly become guns as they hunted for baddies. The hats they wore were pillowcases that were far too big to be floppy hats and they had improvised by cutting eye holes …. Yeah….like balaclavas and Ianto had let go of the anger when he saw their glee in the game. After all, it was all old linen here so if the rains flooded the cabin it didn't hurt so much. The puppies were at the long legged gangly stage, falling over themselves and one another like twits. So much noise nothing would be found, but it was sweet to watch the great hunters.

The little one was watching silently, her lips pursed together from the safety of the little pen Curt had put around her mostly so the dogs could not lick too much. He was such a good parental that boy, Ianto was so pleased with Walter's choice in mate. Such a lovely boy.

He stood on the steps watching for a while, a wolf whistle not going astray as Jack flexed then he headed to the truck. Although they had come in the people movers the old truck Jack and John had got back into working order always sat at the lake so jaunts to the store were not such a big deal. It was a rarity to get away without a co-pilot and Ianto enjoyed grinding the gears as he rattled along looking at the changing scenery.

 _A new house going up on the Carver farm, looks like their oldest did marry that girl._

Ianto felt a peace falling over him as he let the warmth of the day into his bones.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto was driving back from the village when he saw a lay-by looking over the lake and he pulled into it, stepping from the truck to walk in the grass. As he took in the majesty of the scene he inhaled, exhaled and suddenly found himself on the ground, clutching at the dirt as he howled with an inhuman sound, grief pouring from him as the world turned. He didn't know how long he lay there in the cool grass full of crickets and life, crying for those little ones who had once sat on his knee and cuddled into him at the school house, laughed as he carefully lifted them onto a horse for a walk around the paddock or simply ran to him in the village with open delight.

All perfect.

All gone.

Ianto became aware of a shadow over him and he opened his eyes to look up at the towering beast who canted his head and said softly "Hello there Earth Lover."

"Hi there Martian Man" Ianto smiled through his tears as Marv settled in the grass next to him like it was no big deal to find your friend a blubbering mess on the side of the road for no real reason in the middle of a wonderful day.

"Did it help?" he asked Ianto.

"Yeah."

"I was …. Four maybe five months into my first term when there was a knock at the door in the middle of the night. A carload of teenagers failed to negotiate a turn … that's how the coroner put it at the inquest … failed to negotiate a turn … like it was some business deal gone south." Marv snorted. "I had gone to school with their parents, seen them as newborns and revelled in their little selves. Gone. Poof. I had to go with the chief as he was too upset and we sat and told my friends their babies were gone. Nothing worse it he fucking world. Feeling so … useless."

"Yeah" Ianto exhaled the word as he rubbed at his face and Marv smiled softly at him.

"Got a call from local Heddlu. I had to pick up a little dog that someone dumped, tied to a bloody picnic table and left. Time of year for a newer cuter one I guess" Marv shook his head sadly "Are the babies with you?"

"Penny and little Grace, the two newbies for Walt and Curtis are here, Sam and Fen will come tomorrow with LB" Ianto perked up at the thought "You and that bird of yours coming around to see?"

"She won't wait until tomorrow so I will bring her this avo to see the little one. She already has knitting done. Grace is it?" he smiled, "She does that … what did you call it? Phasing out?"

"Goes blank, her brain misfires then picks up again" Ianto nodded, "No big deal, just herself."

Marv grinned as he knew his wife would be smitten.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Connie?"

"Hey cutie, how's tricks" Imp's aunt said happily, her husband Taylor racing past with Penny getting a piggy back ride, "We're in the area for a photo shoot and thought we would swing over and see if you were hiding out. Saw the news."

It was nice, the way she kept in contact and made sure to be around sometimes. It had been a relief that she hadn't wanted the baby after her sister and sister-in-law died and to find that she fitted into the madness was a boon. Bobby was always in the room when she was around, so alike. Her and her mad husband in the house was right too … comforting.

"You two coming home for Christmas?" Ianto asked as he hoisted up Pru and the cat stopped it's wailing with a satisfied look as it settled to claw at his legs with fake malice although the claws never once scratched the flesh.

"Yeah, we miss the little house in the village" she smiled, "But you guys will be here, right?"

"This year, I think so but will be back for New Years" Ianto nodded and from behind him Ton whooped with glee, running off to tell the others. They did like the village but really … this place was da bomb! Especially in snow.

Imp finally came over, grinning widely and Taylor dropped the child he had to seize the other, both kids hooting as they wrestled with him while Monkey ran to join on and Ianto glanced at her "Still no?"

"Look … not all of us are baby makers you mad bastard!" she giggled softly, "No. Having little Imp there is enough. This family here, enough to come revel in and feel loved in for a while before we swan off with no ties or responsibilities. Does that make us selfish?"

"Don't be silly. Not at all. You just recognise that there are people like me that fills the national quota for several couples all at once so you don't have to" Ianto quipped and she laughed as she agreed catching his hand in a fierce squeeze.

"You OK scrumpy man?"

"Yeah" Ianto said with equal affection "Jack takes care of me. As long as I have him, it's all gravy."

"Might stain the sheets" Ton said as he stormed past with a look of fake boredom.

"What?" she fell for it and he swung with that look of delight in a joke.

"Gravy. In the bed where Dadda makes Taddy squeal the most!"

Ianto was bright red as everyone howled with mirth and Ton sauntered off with that satisfied look of a man who owned the world.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"Tad?"

"Yes love?" Ianto looked up from his book as Curtis sat beside him.

"How old is Badger now?"

Ianto pondered and felt horror as he realised the dog was …like…ancient. "Shit. Thirteen? Fourteen. I think if I remember how old he was when we got him, already a mature boy. Gods. It never occurred to me, he's only got a few summers left. Shit."

"Yeah. Ton is going to die a thousand deaths" Curtis said with genuine sorrow, "What do we do? I mean … hr will never get another dog, you know how he is. No one will be another Badger Dog."

"Shit"

Ianto sat thinking about the dilemma as Ton danced about, the elderly dog watching with that raw affection they have for their personal gods and Ton was indeed a mega god to Badger Man. The puppies were already the same size as him and were going to be huge monsters that barrelled about like Grub and clearly Badger was already annoyed by their size, not playing with them so much as they were too rough for an old dog.

"Hey babe, what got that frown going?" Jack asked as he stood against the railing with raised eyebrows.

"We have to get our ducks in a row" Ianto replied and Jack frowned, turning to look in the same direction Ianto was as Ton knelt to gently hug Badger with the simple love of a child.

"What's wrong?"

"Badger is a teenager. Thirteen or fourteen there about" Ianto sighed, "He's going to go sooner or later and leave Ton."

Jack's face changed to one of horror as he staggered away from Ianto like he was contagious with his negativity, "No. Ah …. No. Not good. Shit."

"Yeah. We need to help him through it, prepare like" Ianto grimaced as Jack shook his head vigorously and stomped over to kneel and hug the child and his dog, a childish pout back at Ianto for even thinking such a horrible thing.

Gods, this would be one that hurt.

Ianto then had a strange and wild idea, picking up the phone "Marv? Hey, that dog you said was handed in, what was it again?"

Ton looked over like the word dog had carried on the wind and as Ianto hung up he knew this might be either a clusterfuck of epic proportions or the only thing that might keep that huge heart in that little chest from exploding sooner or later.

Ton's Marvin Martin would help for sure.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Marv's truck rattled to a stop and the dogs came running, baying like mad things as Badger calmly toddled along after them. He had known this man before and knew his Master liked him.

"MARVIN MARTIAN!" Ton screamed as he ran for his friend and Marv laughed as he struggled past the puppies and Grub, the puppies at the lanky stupid stage.

"Hey Toninator!" Marv called back and he turned as his wife Jenny waved form the window.

"OH MY GODS!" Ton cried with glee "YOU GOT THE ANGEL WITH YOU!"

She laughed, accepting that Angel was her name with him now and she waved "Hi baby"

Imp and Ben came running, their dogs with them bounding, falling and rolling about as puppies do and she lit up as the boys cuddled her excitedly, Ton teaching them how to trap hearts.

"Carl and Jarred coming out too?" she called out, looking for their children as Ianto laughed.

"No, Jarred is playing mayor for me" Ianto replied happily as he lifted Penny to his hip, "We offered to bring the kids but they were off on their own thing."

"My god, they must be big now!" she smiled.

"Twelve and ten, yeah. Still horrors, but they go pretty good with mine and when Skidmark brings his clan for a visit it is like baboons loose at a zoo, everyone running for cover" Ianto gushed, "Izzy is such a pretty little girl. They are doing a wonderful job."

"They weren't on the bus?"

"Sniffles. Thank the gods. They feel a little shameful that they didn't have to have that horrible fear, makes it even worse for them somehow, Carl is working himself ragged" Jack agreed. "John and Chrys will be here at the weekend with Babs, Bethy and the Monkers, though I know little Jazzy will want to get a cuddle or two off her Uncle Marv."

"Wonderful little thing" he sighed happily then motioned to Ianto who headed over to peer into the truck window then make a soft noise of delight.

"Whatcha got Tadda?" Ton called out, pulling at his pants as he shuffled closer.

"Something for Badger" Ianto replied as he opened the door and lifted the little fluffy dog from the seat, "See? A Badger sized friend."

Ton did the only thing he could when faced with a cute little toy breed doggie complete with a sad little look on its face.

Jazz hands.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Jack stood with his mouth open as the little white piece of fluff raced about screaming like a banshee, Badger looking like a proud daddy as he puttered along behind it. The fact it ran back and forth in a small grid pattern made this possible as Badger simply plodded up the middle of the weird imaginary path.

I guess after all the years of Ton he was used to mad things.

"You see … he's a bit excitable and I guess the owners realised a bit too late that a Chihuahua is not as cute in person" Jenny explained to Jack "He looks cute but is a vicious little sod, his bite is wicked but look at him. Looks overjoyed to see other dogs. Maybe that's why he was so snotty all the time. Lonely."

"Tiger?" Jack said softly "Another dog? We don't have enough?"

Ianto checked Ton couldn't hear then said softly "When Badger dies he will already have another dog so it will not be like we are replacing him. Remember the new binkies? We always had to make them soft before he would give up the one he had chewed through. Same thing. If we make sure he has two, when one dies he still has one until he is ready for a second one again. We can make sure he always has a little buddy now."

"But … oh shit. WALT, LOOK OUT!" Jack screamed as Walter looked up from where he was kneeling to tie Ben's shoe as the white fluff launched itself at him and he caught it, crooning as it screamed and writhed then snuggled in with the tail that was almost the same size as its entire body swishing back and forth.

"Awwwww, Tonny. Look at him, he's gorgeous" Walter gushed "AHHHHHHH yeah. A Bubba. Yeah!"

"It looks like a rat in a fur coat" Curtis said, echoing Ianto's thoughts and then he smiled, "But he's our rat in a fur coat now!"

"YEAHHHHHH!" Ton screamed as Badger wagged his tail happily, following the little thing like it needed him as a bodyguard.

Ton was beside himself with delight.

Another baby to love.

He wondered if he would fit any of Pru's outfits.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Ton was creeping, the theme music in his head something like the James Bond theme he liked but really it was the Jaws music. He paused as he got to the side of the house, his Taddy sitting on the steps with Martian Man. He listened with horror. He thought they were whispering about a party, possible cake alerts or something but what he heard plain broke his huge heart.

"He wouldn't have lasted the day" Marv said with a huff of sorrow, "No water, no food, the only shelter under the seat. Nah, if another dog hadn't come along and torn him apart the sun would have got to him. White, would have burnt to a crisp."

"To chose a pet and love that pet then abandon it like that. You ssid he was microchipped?" Ianto asked and then felt a tickle in the back of his neck, swinging to look at the corner of the house "Ton? You there?"

Ton stepped into the open, his fists at his sides "They left him! They didn't love him if they left him. You never leave a baby!"

"Ton… "

"NO! How Dare They!" Ton was enraged, turning to stomp over to the two dogs laying together in a clump of grass and he seized the tiny dog up, crushing it to his chest with a loud sob "I'm sorry darling. Poot baby, poor little sweetling! Perfect, yeah. Lovely little baby. Tadda loves you!"

The dog had no idea what was happening but wagged his tail hopefully as he felt that special tingle in his gut that told him this was a special person with those powers special people have to love properly.

"Poor little Munchkin" Ton crooned, his heart breaking for his newest baby "Poor wee Muncher."

And that is how Muncher joined the clan.

Gods help us all.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Everyone had arrived for the weekend and it was in full swing as the children all went for a walk around the lake … bar Ton who said his little one had too small legs and without the Toad Mark II he would not even think of such a thing. Clearly the little one was going to like speed ... hopefully because Ton was set on taking Muncher and Badger on lots of adventures.

"Just eat her shoulder pads, that Babs. Don't bite his hand, not Fen. No time to find fault with Walt, he will give you food" Ton sang happily as he danced with his fluff in his arms "Don't poo on his shirt, poor Curt, no need to bark so much, no need to be sad, there's Tad and I will always love you!"

Badger sat watching with his tail sweeping slowly as he waited and when Ton was finished his song he sank to his knees and gave the baby back as Badger licked and nuzzled to check the little one was still OK. Muncher panted happily, snuggling against the big dada doggie and Ton cuddled them both with glee.

"My boys, my special, wonderful boys! Come on, lets go feed the fish!" Ton got up and they all raced out the door and as they passed Ianto he held out a bag of bread crusts, Ton snatching it as he kept running with the dogs, down the steps to run to the end of the dock, then the dogs watched Ton throw the crusts into the water. Muncher then proceeded to scream and rant at the fish as the water boiled, Badger laughing at the silly little one that always … fell in.

Ton then roared with mirth as well, his arm around Badger as he crouched and reached with the other hand to hook the little dog out who would shake and then turn to scream savagely some more, sure the fish was to blame for this horrible event.

Ianto found himself laughing as he watched from the porch, Jack holding him tightly as he revelled in the sound of delight and knew Ianto was healing from the accident, letting go of the sorrow and blackness that had washed over him as the water had washed over the entire village in a way.

It was time to go back.

Ianto was strong and ready to face what had to be done next.

This good man was about to go to War.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto sat calmly as he listened to the Roading Minister's rants and threats if he didn't 'rein in' his attack dogs. The speakers were rattling on the table as he looked around it, each council member sucking their cheeks in with anger as they listened to the beloved Walter get called something derogatory.

"Minister, I think you need to calm down" Ianto soothed, "It does you no good acting like you are the one being wronged. The fact is that you …"

"Do not seek to lecture me Mister Jones, you might have that village wrapped around your little finger but I…"

"Harkness-Jones, and it is Doctor actually." Ianto smiled serenely, "But actually, as a parent and grandfather of those we almost lost I think I have the right to say whatever I damned well like."

The man snorted, "Look. I am sorry, it was a freak occurrence and clearly we cannot be blame for an Act of God."

"Mister Farris, are you telling me that bridge collapse was just an…oops?" Ianto blinked slowly, turning to look at Idris who stood back against the wall listening "That these things just happen? No hard feelings and all that?"

"Exactly, now I have things to do. Good day!"

The line went dead and Ianto turned off the beeping of a disconnection. The table had erupted with anger and shock as Ianto tapped his finger then turned to Idris, "What do we know about this man?"

"He loves his plants" Idris spoke, the table falling silent as his voice was as alluring as Ianto's with the deep London growl "has an amazing glasshouse full of rare orchids. Apparently they are his pride and joy."

Ianto stared at Idris for awhile then nodded, Idris taking something from it and moving off as Ianto turned back to the table. "We did record that, right?"

"Yeah" Carl huffed, "Fucking dweeb"

"Right. Next on the list" Ianto said calmly and the next minister who was in charge of civil defence got a call. He was more alarmed and friendly, vowing to bring up the concerns of the village in open parliament, addressing Mr Farris where he could not simply push them aside.

Walter had followed his uncle from the room and Ianto did not want or need to know what orders were being given. He knew that man would be sorry he scoffed at the best fucking village in Wales.

The Hoodlums would make sure of it.


	56. Chapter 56

56

They watched the television that night with a detected air of disinterest. Jack gaped as aerial footage showed the level of destruction and as the reporter said the culprit was still at large Jack turned to look at his son.

"Fen? What sort of aircraft could do that level of damage?"

On the screen a back yard was being shown, the remains of what had once been a glass house that had somehow exploded everywhere was quite horrific to see. It looked like a giant foot had stomped on it. The poor man had said haltingly as he wring his hands that his wife had heard some sort of loud noise, like an approaching plane of something then the horrible noise. Someone had dropped water from a great height, the large quantity like a giant brick that decimated the back yard.

"My Orchids. Rare and precious, each and every one. I nurtured them from small seedlings … gone" Farris wept, his face crumbled as he looked behind himself at the carnage and Ianto grunted softly.

"Well … maybe it was a crop plane Dad" Fen surmised, "It might have had mechanical problems and dumped it's load?"

"Water, not fertiliser" Jack pointed out.

"This time of year there are small man made ponds on some farms that are low. They pay goo money to have them replenished before winter, for their stock" Fen pointed out and Jack nodded, then his eyes widened.

"Fen?"

"A helicopter carrying a monsoon bucket could do the same damage" Stephen smiled sweetly at his father, "But of course … it would have to fly low to mimic the sound of a small Cessna aircraft."

Jack looked at his son for a while then started to snigger, "All this time. All this time I have watched Walt and Bas in that world … Stephen Harkness-Jones. Are you a Hoodlum?"

Stephen blinked in a most Iantoish way as he replied serenely "We all are, are we not all on the tree?"

Jack roared with delight as he looked back at his son's handiwork, the camera panning in to show the remains of an orchid, squashed beyond repair.

"Terrible thing, water" Walter reached for a snack, Ianto smiling as he reached to pat Jack's knee as he spoke "It can be so destructive. Do you think his insurance will cover it?"

"Might have been an act of God Tadda and can you really put a price on something you nurtured its entire life?" Babs replied from her seat, the room erupting into gales of laughter.

One the screen the man cradled a decimated bloom and wept.

Feel the burn …. Bitch!


	57. Chapter 57

57

Muncher was in the kitchen, sliding along the skirting like a small brightly clothed rat with his eyes firmly on the prize. Ianto squealed as his toe got a small nip and then he burst out laughing as the dog seized his robe and started to wrestle with it.

"Muncher!" Ton came running in "Sorry Taddy. He is being a little shit today, I think he had too much sun yesterday. Stop that!"

The little Chihuahua looked up at Ianto with undisguised glee as Ton scooped it up and pulled the robe from the tiny jaws, the sparkly sequinned top complete with tutu stuck out in Tons arm.

"Sweetie, you don't think maybe he is trying to show me that you have feminized him? I feel Muncher is a manly dog and a bit miffed with the girl outfit" Ianto giggled.

Ton examined him. "But it's blue!"

"Yes, but he is wearing it and might feel like it's a dress? Pru wears her gold one, he might think girls can only wear them?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ton nodded as he understood "Thanks Taddy, he's my first mad thing. I didn't think of that. Come on Muncher man, I will sort you out."

Ianto went back to the bills, clicking to pay another small bill at the butchers that was far bellow what he knew that had eaten. He had to talk to him again about undercharging. Needed to make a living too. Ianto pondered maybe a gift of one of those cool wooden statures, one of a butcher wielding a cleaver for outside the store. He would love that.

Ton entered the kitchen again, this time with Muncher in the small pram he had somehow conned his Dadda into purchasing for walkies. Ianto looked up and took in the scene, swallowing back a snort and went back to clicking buttons on the laptop.

Jack entered from outside, smelling of freshly cut grass. He seized the bottle of milk Ton was about to put back and necked the lot, then looked at Ton, "Was that the last one love?"

"Yeah, we are going to get another. He had to be in the pram, silly bugger got too sunned yesterday and tried to de-robe Taddy." Ton said with a sniff, turning the pram with the shopping list from the fridge door. "Be back soon Tadda"

"OK Love, sunhat" Ianto said absently as Ton left the house to wander up the lane. The little dog's maniacal glare ruined by the little doll hat on his head.

Several people waved and tooted as he strode along, Muncher in the pram and Badger happily plodding with him.

More than one calling out that Ton's bright pink tutu was cute.

He felt cute.

Like … fluffy.

He knew Muncher didn't feel silly now and could see that anyone can wear one.

Hard to dance in gumboots though, might need sneakers when they get back for some ballet.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Ton was watching his Taddy as Ianto sat on the sofa with his special little table thing Dadda had got him for the laptop so Taddy's feet could be elevated. He looked busy but ….well…. happy too. It looked like he was good at it.

"Tadda?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto stopped typing, the chapter had been flowing but there was no annoyance shown as he looked up at his son and smiled softly.

"Can I do one?"

"Do one?"

"A book. Can I write one? For reals?"

Ianto settled back in his chair, the chapter totally blown as he stared at him "What sort?"

"Well. Like … one on thoughts and feelings with nice pictures?" Ton considered, "Like the nice friendship one Uncle Owie got me with all the dogs pulling funny faces."

"An inspirational one?" Ianto canted his head.

"One to make peoples feel better" Ton agreed "like … quotes and stuff form my brain."

"Ahhhhh!" Ianto considered, "We could ask Fen and Walt for some of their pictures of the lake and the animals and things?"

Ton gasped with wide eyes as he had been wondering where they could get the pictures from "Really?"

"I'll tell you what. If you can write down …ah….ten I will find pictures to match and we will see if it looks right or not" Ianto nodded.

Ton wandered off muttering about the correct hat for writing and Ianto settled back to reread his last partial chapter. Once he had found his train of thought again he resumed writing about how to encourage forward thinking. Then he stopped, snorting with amusement at himself.

A Ton book.

Really?

Who knows … why not.

With a shake of his head he watched Ton wander past again, a dear stalker on and a pipe hanging from his mouth. One of Heck's. Ianto didn't even know the little boy had stolen it a lifetime ago, leaning back to watch with amusement as his son became a small, slightly overweight Sherlock Holmes complete with muttering.

Apparently the writing thing was going to be a wonderful lark for a while.

Gods.

Ianto reread that chapter again, then deleted it. It wasn't the right thing, he now knew it was not about encouraging … is was about supporting. He started his chapter afresh.

Ton might be playing a game but it was giving Ianto fresh insight and he knew he had too rework the entire chapter now.

As always, Ton taught something.

Ianto listened.

All was right with the Harkness-Jones household of madness and mayhem.

But Ton really wanted a better big flappy coat for this.

"DADDA!"


	59. Chapter 59

59

Sam was walking through the house with LB on her chest, the little front pack making her look like a weird alien bursting from her chest as the baby looked forward, crowing happily as her little legs pumped, knowing her Grandy was about somewhere.

"Good gods!" Ianto said with amusement from his office, "She is almost as large as your torso!"

"For a little one, she is long limbed" Sam laughed, "Little body, sweet little face and these limbs that are like those of a praying mantis on crack!"

"Just perfect, you mean?" Ianto defended his grandchild with a look of adoration and Sam settled in a chair to watch him, "What are you doing?"

There were files and boxes scattered across the floor, Ianto settling back in the middle of the chaos.

"Almost finished the book on grief" he explained as he waved his hand about "The publisher is happy but wants some pics for chapter breaks. These are some of the photos from my old office. Inspirational pics I used to look at to feel better, or just to remind me to keep struggling to breathe through the deep water."

Sam knew of his depression and although she had never seen him in a funk Stephen had told her of times Ianto had taken to his bed with such self hatred that Jack had stood outside the door and wept for him.

"Here it is!" he suddenly said, pulling out a picture of Myfanwy sitting in the sun with her face turned up communing with the gods. There was a butterfly at her feet and the daises had clearly called it into frame. The entire thing was so brightly lit.

"That's beautiful" she sighed.

"Fen was about….eleven? Twelve when he took this" Ianto smiled, "I was afraid I had lost it. I did ask him but a lot of his early stuff were on that bloody laptop that died after the floods."

"Fenny took this?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Walter let him use his camera I think. When I knew for sure Walter was not the only one with an eye for beauty" Ianto's' face softened as he looked up at her "after all, he chose me such a lovely flame haired daughter didn't he? I do love your hair, you look like a goddess today with it flowing."

"Taddy, you are a sap!" she snorted, her face lighting up as she settled and LB squealed.

"And you too little Lady Bug" Ianto laughed, "My sweet little girl, my little heroine of stories to come!"

Lilibet liked that and blew her lovely Grandy a kiss.

Of course he caught it!


	60. Chapter 60

60

Ianto was driving the kids to hockey practice, Ton beside him in the passenger seat playing with the radio and Imp in the back with Ben and Monkey singing along to whatever Ton was turning up. Ianto couldn't hear it, his entire focus was on the vehicle following them, had been for the last fifteen minutes. Following so close Ianto could not make out its number plate.

"Monkers, can you read that plate?" he asked calmly and the little fair haired head bopped into the mirror as Monkey leaned over the back seat to look down, then yelp as the vehicle finally struck them. The sight of the child must have startled the tailgater.

"Everyone OK?" Ianto asked as he indicated to pull over, already annoyed but telling himself to remain calm, just a fender bender. What he didn't expect was the car screaming past to slip in front and slam it's brakes on. Thank the Gods he was already pulling over or his big reinforced engine would have eaten the small sports car no problem, as it was he hit with some force and he again checked the kids as they finally came to a halt.

Ton leaned over the dash to look down at the two mangled vehicles, "Wow. Can I keep a copy of this?"

"Copy?" Ianto frowned as he undid his safety belt.

"From the Dash Cam. It records front and back, remember? I always keep Daddy's naughty driving over gardens and stuff, look so funny to the right music."

Ianto paused in opening his door, gaping at his son as he learned Jack still drove like a fucktard when he was not in the car, then he felt the hand seize his arm and he was airborne, flying from the vehicle to hit the road hard, the man screaming incoherently as he then dragged Ianto up and slammed him to the side of the vehicle.

Ianto blinked with shock, compounded as the abuse ceased abruptly. Ianto watched the man's face pale and turned his head to see what the man could see, Ton sliding out the driver's door after his father with a look Ianto had only seen briefly at times, now reinforced.

Harkness rage.

Ianto blinked as Ton walked slowly over, his arms swinging as he pulled himself erect and looked every bit as tall and menacing as Jack "Oi! Let my Taddy go!"

The other driver stepped away from Ianto looking Ton up and down as Ton advanced, "That was rude! What is your problem!"

The man was going to swing, Ianto could see that as plain as the glasses on Ton's face and as a voice whispered this was gonna be bad the man did indeed swing. Ianto stepped in front of his lovely son and took the blow to the face, Ton crying out with horror as Ianto's' glasses flew.

Which is when Imp came from the back of the vehicle with the hockey stick.


	61. Chapter 61

For CsStutter1 xxx

.

61

Ianto could hear the chaos outside the door, keeping the cold compress against his face a little while longer while things were handled in a less than polite manner.

Then the door clew open like an explosion had occurred, looking up Ianto could see the red face telling him that if Gwen didn't calm down she might well blow something like a blood vessel in her brain or something.

"Are you OK Pet?" she crooned, heading for him and to his horror he found his face buried in her cleavage as she hugged him, reaching past him to touch Ton as well "Good boy. What a clever man to protect his Taddy. Well done Ton."

"thank you Aunty but Impy did wield the stick. A good low sweep too, would have been nothing but net" Ton said proudly and the three heathens in the coner sniggered, Imp still wielding said stick with glee.

"I clocked his ankles!" Imp said with a nod, "He hit Tadda. Bastard!"

"Language" Ianto and Ton said at the same time but Monkey was firing up now.

"He almost killed me, I like … I was right there in the back seat and he slammed into us, I almost flew!" Monkey told her, "It was way scary, but with Tadda Ianto driving I knew we was OK. Still … that guy is stupid. I mean, why hit us then drive in front and do that brake thing. I mean … there was no dog on the road or anything!"

Gwen nodded calmly as behind her Andy's face changed, "Toto? He brake-checked you?"

"Wanna see the footage?" Ton asked politely, "I have it on Dash Cam, got it transferred to my phone Uncle Andy. Dad showed me how, see?"

Andy slid around and placed an arm around his favourite boy, watching the entire thing from start to end, the carnage behind the vehicle as caught as Imp slammed the mans' shins dropping him, thankfully the sound was not caught as the banshee scream was given and the stick raised for a possible kill blow that Ianto managed to avert by snatching the stick. Monkey doing a weird dance around the prone man like he was an offering to the gods.

So Ben stomped the Roading Minister Mister Farris' crotch instead.

Andy snorted softly "Hoodlums the lot of ya."


	62. Chapter 62

62

Ianto didn't care about the logistics of it, the media field day as the headlines screamed 'Attempted Murder of Local Mayor and Children' that Babs may have stirred a bit more by stopping in the middle of a London street to wail that they hadn't even been contacted by the ministry for a fucking apology!

Hence his current annoyance.

The three suits were not as fine or expensive as his, his ramrod back no doubt intimidating as well but the real cherry on top were the four small children complete with grass skirts, face paint and weapons who stood at the large picture windows glaring in. Ianto had carefully locked the door to stop bloodshed so they were now pressed against the glass making cutthroat motions to the visitors who were trying not to glance over at the wild things.

"Ignore them" Ianto said softly, "They are just venting."

"Sweet" the lone woman said as she entered from the power room and settled, "What a lovely bathroom. Is that tile Italian?"

"Welsh" Ianto replied blandly, "Nothing in this house was imported beyond the borders of Wales. This house is Welsh, everything in it is Welsh, bar the Nikon cameras and Jack's drop of Scottish blood that I apologise for."

"I recognise little Ifan but who are the other three hoodlums?" she smiled and waved as they slathered and snarled like mad dogs against the glass.

"Next to Imp is Ben and his little brother Crispin" Ianto pointed, "They are two of Walter's three children."

"OH!" she lit up, "and a little baby girl right?"

"Grace. Yes. He is loving parenthood. The fair haired one is slightly recognisable and it's because he is Babs' natural brother Harley. We call him Monkey."

"Ahhhhhhhh. Right, I've met him at one of your functions, riding a little horse."

"Look, I hold no malice towards the council, I know you had no control over him and his obvious mental breakdown but I need assurances that this will not happen again. A nice act of public service might be to start the new bridge, the temporary one scares the children and some locals who prefer to go the long away and add two hours to their London trips." Ianto was Mister Ice Man, his smile without any emotion behind it and they all knew he had them by the balls, the woman snorting softly as she watched her male counterparts squirm.

"Sounds like a nice idea, you want it Welsh?" she asked cheekily and Ianto turned his eye to her, her smile fading as she realised a beat to late she had stepped into the bear trap. Damn, he was a squirrely one.

Ianto opened the drawer beside him in the little sofa unit, reaching into it without even looking and extracting a file which he handed over, "Here we are. Specs already confirmed. Make payment into the bank account on the top form and the bridge will be constructed right here at the local shipyards and helicoptered intact to be placed over the river once completed. They are ready to start, just need your payment."

"My god! You ever thought of being a Politian Doctor Harkness-Jones?" she laughed.

"No madam. I would rather not work for the dark side, I prefer the light" his head canted slowly and she felt unnerved as he smiled, a real one "After all. Why be just a suit when you can be a Hoodlum, hmmm?"

She couldn't help but smile back.

He wore the disguise so well.

Like her Da.


	63. Chapter 63

63

"Hi, I am Dan Fulsome, I am here to finalise the bridge plans" the man seemed OK, a bit officious maybe but the quiet woman who had emerged from the other side of the car was nervously watching the children racing past with bulrushes screaming "Death before Dinner!"

"And this is?" Ianto asked, indicating the woman who was now smiling softly as she watched a little toddler try to run after the older kids with yells of anger, the boys swung a loop to come include her in the game.

"This is my partner, Malory" he said with a toss of his hand to dismiss her, "we are visiting her parents out this way."

"Partner." Ianto repeated, "Like … Bank Robbers? Do you run a legal firm? Are you dedicated detectives in the hunt for the Lost Shoe of Gervardis or something? Hmmmm? Members of an elite two man squad known only as … the honey badgers?"

She blinked and then burst into peels of laugher as her … boyfriend look at Ianto blankly.

"I used to refer to my other half as my partner too, then realised he is more than that. We don't just share … we co-exist. Much nicer to say my Everything. He says I am his sun and I say he is my moon. Our children the world to us. Sappy, eh? You should be at one of our weddings, we like doing those too." Ianto ignored the man and approached the lovely woman who was glowing with glee as his arm slipped into her waist so easily "And tell me Mal, do you aim to misbehave? Hmmm? Because you've not met my husband and he is a natural!"

"Taddy?"

"Yes Ton" Ianto's arm dropped as his face softened, turning to watch his lovely boy approach, a chicken in his arms.

"Jennifer needs her nails done, have you seen Babsy? I wanna borrow her purple polish, Jennifer likes purple" he asked.

"She'd gone to town with Bethy, take mine from the bedside table, I have a deep purple in there to match my new heels" Ianto smiled and Ton nodded, wandering off.

"Excuse me … is he going to put nail polish on that bird's feet?" Dan spluttered.

"Just her nails. She does like purple, the red one seems to piss her off a tad, come on. Let's go see if your office has wound their neck in and agreed to my terms, eh?" Ianto smiled again "And some tea. We must have some tea. I just did muffins."

"Lovely" she sighed happily, the little girl now waddling over to stare at her and then thrust arms up.

"Oh!" she said with delight as she picked up Jazzy and popped her onto a hip.

Hmmmmm.

A natural.

Ianto wondered how far away her parents were … he might have an opening … well … you know.

Time to take them to Ton.

"This way."

.

.

.

Thanks for the idea for this chapter Crumbly xxxx


	64. Chapter 64

64

"Malory" Ton said softly as he sat back and watched his chicken regard her own feet with wonder, "Nice. Sort of … rolly. Like, ice cream and chocolate syrup on the tongue. Malory. Nice. Dan is a bit … normal though. No other name? Just … Dan?"

Dan blinked as Malory sniggered and watched Ton lift the bird from the newspaper and place it on the floor, "Off ya go then, one quick look at the garden then back in with the girls!"

The chicken shot from the house into the yard where it then froze and stared at the sky with a weird eye ball.

"There she goes again" Ton sighed then yelled loudly "ITS CALLED THE SUN YA DAFT MARE! STOP LOOKING AT IT OR I WILL HAVE TO GET YOU SHADES!"

"Tad?" Ton said in a perfectly normal voice like that had not all just occurred, "Can you get sunglasses for birds?"

"I don't know love, ask Mister Google" Ianto replied calmly, smiling as he poured the perfectly seeped tea.

"Good, yes" Ton rose and stomped off, his voice droning in the next room as he had found his phone.

"Sorry about that, Mister Google the voice app is still new to him and Ton loves learning" Ianto smiled, "He has DS but does not suffer, rather … he simply absorbs everything and loves it."

"Yes you can, a place in America. May I?" Ton asked in the doorway.

"Only two pairs though" Ianto sighed, "for the love of fucking chocolate."

"Where's my card?"

"Wallet?"

"Ahhh!" Ton plonked next to Malory and smiled sweetly, "I am buying sunglasses. Do you think my mad mare will want red lenses or blue?"

She snorted, "If she didn't like the red varnish, she might not like that for lenses love. Maybe the blue, make everything look cool like through water, right?"

Ton smiled sweetly "You are so clever. She does shove her whole head in the water bowl sometimes. I think she was a fish or something in another life, still adjusting to living topside, ya know?"

Malory was laughing as she helped Ton with his transaction, Ianto watching as Dan looked out the window at the village beyond the fields "It's lovely here."

"Yes. A different world." Ianto agreed.

"Like Hotel California" Imp said as he wafted past in a bright green feather boa, wobbly high heels and a fireman's helmet, "you can check out, but you can never leave!"

"If you intend being naked you need to sunscreen your balls" Ton told his brother, "The last thing you need is sunburnt balls. Imagine."

Imp blinked, "Maybe pants then."

"Seems wise" Ton agreed as Malory laughed into her cup.

Dan looked around some more as Ianto read the contract and smiled.

Good.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Walk with me" Ianto led them up the road, Ton and the others racing ahead and Ianto noted the little girl still on the woman's hip "do you have kids?"

"No, we are trying but … as yet nothing. Up to the Gods" she replied and Ianto resisted the smile at the comment that told him another pagan was here.

"Hey Tad!" Sam called as she walked towards them, LB screaming as well. "I got the magazines, also grabbed the spare batteries Manny got in for you. Thought you were staying home today with that black eye."

"Hello Lady Bug" Ianto said politely to his granddaughter who cooed as she reached out her hands, palm kissing a firm fave.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'm married to Ianto's' son, Stephen" Sam said to the woman who seemed nice "I see you have Jazzy. Jasmine is Babs' real little sister, aren't you! Yeah!"

Jazz smiled and said softly "Sammy my nice."

"And so are you" she assured her.

"Children everywhere" Malory said as she saw another pack of wild things over by the town's huge roundabout "Are those … real?"

"Toadstool furniture. Jack makes them" Ianto said proudly, "He likes to spoil the kids, all about them after all."

"Something in the water" Sam whispered to Malory, "You just … fall in. If not preggers or breastfeeding you are fed up like fattening the calf then pop … there ya go again."

"Hush." Ianto snorted then swung to stare "NO!"

"Yes, eight weeks" Sam sighed, "Madam here not even weaned!"

"Well, we shall have to work on it, you know ... you do have two tits" Ianto said, then laughed as she swung at him and danced away "First weaning, then the potty training. Don't you worry … her and Grace and argue with me together on their little seats of power."

"You know … you look nice. I seen you working somewhere. What are you?" Ton asked politely, "Like … are you a cake maker? I need one of those here, that shop over there is empty …if I …"

"Ton!" Ianto laughed with glee "Your dream of your own personal cake maker is still pending!"

"Actually I am a baker" she replied, "How did you know?"

"You smell like almonds, icing. I figures, you have baker's hands" Ton pointed, "So lovely for making little flowers and things. I can do those, Taddy taught me to make icing flowers and things."

"Well, I can use help" she looked at her boyfriend "When the bridge is completed it will not be as far to travel as mum and dad's right? I mean … we can have this as a weekender?"

"Careful, this was our weekender once upon a time" Ianto laughed, "Now I am bloody owned by the place!"

"Lovely!" she sighed as Jazzy snuggled against her. "In the water."


	66. Chapter 66

66

"So you recognised her did you?" Ianto said softly as he walked with Ton.

"Yeah, I remember her from the Cutty Cake Shop where I got those animal cakes last time. She was out back singing to the radio, was real nice" Ton nodded, "She never saw me, but I saw her!"

"Well, you had been looking at the empty bakery for some time with that forlorn look, looks like Daddy might have a job if we can convince them to settle" Ianto smiled as Ton took off, yelling for his Dad who was in animated conversation with Dan, both of them kneeling with children crawling over them, the toadstool furniture obviously the cause of interest.

"Daddy! If we finish the old Winchester place they could move in there, Tadda sez they might settle and she can have the bakery. She likes baking, she could do all my cakes right here at home!" Ton said in a rush and Dan blinked slowly.

"What?" Dan asked with confusion and Ton smiled, turning to point at a quaint little house that looked like a gingerbread house.

"That one. Me and Dad have been doing it up and it is nearly ready for a family. This village is full of families ya know. When we are done we are gonna look for a family to join the village, you and Mal can come live here and she can be a baker, her own cake shop like she always wanted. Then a baby will come and you will be here, safe and loved and happy where the only guns are carried by our security."

Dan laughed softly "Lovely imagination there bud."

"Well … actually that would be good. Taddy wouldn't have to go into town for those cakes all the time, you and your cakes" Jack stood and placed his hands on his hips, "Well … better come check the place out, see if you want the colour palette changed or whatever."

"What?" Dan spluttered.

"Come on" Ton took his hand to walk with him like a small child, Dan immediately feeling protective as he checked the road before crossing with his charge, "We own this house. You can live here. You pay a small fee that pays for upkeep and stuff."

"Is he for real?"

"Yes. We own most of the village now, the houses are lived in by those we trust and love. One huge mental family. He is also right about the shop, we own that too. That wife of yours want to have her own shop? We will need a shopping list for materials … Ianto would know what she needs, I see him and her shopping at some huge warehouse full of cake stuff." Jack sighed softly, "He loves shopping. Give him a shopping trolley and a baby to shove into the little seat and he is happy."

"Is this real?" Dan knew he was in shock as he watched Mal laugh with Ianto about something, her eyes drinking in the empty storefront.

Just like that?

Ton strikes again.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Mal and Ianto were in the warehouse … yes Jack was right. Ianto had connections.

"And this one?" Ianto knelt by a large box that contained the largest cake mixer Ton had ever seen … you could fit LB in it!

"Oh my! Perfect" she gushed, crouching as well and her skirts billowed out like bright candy cane melting.

"You want that one sweetheart?" Dozer asked with a soft smile, "We can add that Toto."

"Right, we also need …. Ah. Those display units. Would rather three though" Ianto said as he eyed the two glass cabinets.

"Well … we might find another one somewhere" Dozer waggled his eyes and Ianto smiled as he let the large man squeeze him, "Does it have to be black frame?"

"I would prefer but one that is white or silver would be OK … not gold though. She wants silver and blue .. like a Christmas feel."

"yes!" she agreed happily, "I love Christmas, would love to have it all year, I want part of the store to be like a little Christmas grotto all the time, the kids can go there and play with some toys and stuff while the adults taste test and such."

"There will be plenty of work for you, we all have kids" Dozer told her, "The Hoodlum Clan are huge, over a thousand of us and we all have kids, weddings and such. You will always have work."

""I can't wait. Oh look! Are those for sale too?" she raced over to look at a box lot of cooking utensils.

Dozer pushed the large trolley over and placed them into it, "anything you want little missy. Just put it in."

"But I can't afford…" she tuned in time to see Ianto grin and she frowned, "What!"

"This is all free. This is a Hoodlum warehouse, stuff that were taken in lieu of payment from businesses and such… or maybe the back of a truck. All of it is free for you because it is for me and my village. I am a priest of the Hoodlum Clan, I have rights and my children are very loved. Ton is special and he loves cakes. You will make him cakes, you will be loved. Everyone will give you whatever you need to get the store started, even if they have to acquire more."

"The Christmas corner is over here love" Dozer said as she moved another cart along, "You will need this one if you are gonna do an entire room. We have trees with lights built in, might be safer!"

She ran after him with glee and Ianto wondered what she was like as a child.

Gods he loves kids.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ton adjusted his tool belt and stepped back, "OK Mal, let her rip!"

With a flick of the switch she turned on the Christmas corner and it exploded with light and sound, the tiny train running around the skirting ran the entire width of the store, the walkway raised to become a tunnel for the miniature railway. It was a labour of love with several old men still on their hands and knees arguing about tree placement in the wall space that would soon have the clear Perspex walls closed in to stop little fingers from destroying the scene.

"This is lovely, I really like the tiny cows" Dan laughed, "I never thought miniature cows could look so … cute!"

"And the goat" Ton pointed, "We had to have a goat. They are funny too, we have a goat."

"I know, I met him" Dan said with open affection, then turned to Ianto, "So … the bridge is almost done, they will have it settled in before Christmas starts."

"Wonderful. We will have a special ceremony to reopen the bridge. We will rename it of course" Ianto turned to him and Dan saw that strong steely gaze that he was once afraid of, now admired. "We lost lives, precious lives. I want that bridge renamed."

"I will see to it" Dan assured him, "just give me what you want and I will make it so."

"Good" Ianto smiled, the sun came out and Dan felt the warmth as Ianto's hand slapped down on his shoulder, "Now! Owen over there is having trouble containing Denbae, come on. Wanna hold? He is interested in you."

Dan found himself holding a little boy with the most intense stare that made his heart flip as he cuddled him closer and crooned "So special and sweet. Yeah! Look at your cool shoes, so shiny. Yeah?"

"You are a natural. She looks so happy over there" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah, she is" Dan sighed happily, "We are moving the final pieces in this weekend. This will be our first Christmas in a real house, not a flat. She is so excited."

"And the nursery?"

Dan snorted, "When the time comes."

"Oh…the time comes" Ianto replied with a strange glint to his eye "come Christmas you will have news to share. I guarantee it!"

Dan stopped walking and watched Ianto walk over to a young woman and seize her child, walking off like it was his and she waved to the baby and then turned to her husband, walking in the other direction.

God he loves this place.

How could they be so lucky?

"DAN THE MAN!" Ton yelled and Dan perked up, breaking into a jog as Ton waved for him by a tree, "WE NEED TO TRIM THIS LAWN!"

"Sure Tonny" he nodded, "We will get the clippers so Daddy can run the ride-on around it, yeah?"

Ton smiled.

ASSIMILATED


	69. Chapter 69

69

"So. The bridge is gonna arrive in a week, we need to settle the foundations" Dan was walking with Jarred and Ianto, "On the day, we can do the whole media scrum but maybe the families would like a private ceremony first? Like … blessing the site?"

"Sound good. It will be a hard Christmas this year, one of reflection I think. If we start it with the bridge, make it something special, something positive." Ianto nodded "Maybe Christmas trees either side of our entrance onto the bridge, a lighting ceremony? The school kids light one side, the grieving families the other?"

"Sounds good, maybe a lone camera or two … Walter gets to choose and they are there to be respectful, then the others cannot say the media was kept out" Dan nodded, "I don't want them all over our village."

Ianto hid the smile as he heard the ownership in the man's voice, the member of the council, also of the ministry itself now lived here. Ianto never had to argue about the road conditions again. It was all coming together nicely.

"TAD!"

He turned to find Ton storming towards them and Dan was brushing past him to intercept, "Tonny! Did you see Mal has those cake moulds she was looking for? A Santa sleigh and reindeer! It will stand up like 3D!"

"WOW!" Ton yelled with glee, throwing his arms around Dan "I see there is some new begonias in the back of your car!"

"Yes, got them earlier while I was in town. Pink, you like pink" Dan said as he wandered off and Ianto snorted softly as Ton took his friend, like casually snatching a toy.

"Tiger!"

Oh wait.

That's right.

"Cariad, I was looking for you" Ianto smiled softly as Jack came level "I need a cuddle and a movie. You finished hanging that door?"

"Oh baby, yeah! Hot tub first, then watch something silly in bed? Some afternoon delight?"

Ianto laughed as he watched Imp wander past deep in conversation with Monkey and Penny, Ben running to catch up a they all headed into Carl and Jared's looking for Ren.

"Yeah, not needed here" Ianto let Jack take his hand "Come my love … take me home."

They walked along the large path that was lined with bright flowers, so much colour as Ton's daily ride was remembered by the village and catered for.

Badger and his 'white ghost' raced past full tilt as they heard the promise of a quiet house and hopefully a spot to snooze without children.

Full village, full heart.

Full home.

.

.

.

.

So ends this segment. As per request … the next segment will be called 'A Ton of Advice' and will include some of Ton's book ideas.


End file.
